What was that, Probie?
by McgeeIsMyFave
Summary: No.4 of Bad McGee/ Good McGee- Follow on from Timothys Heart, Very Good McGee and Bad McGee. Tim has been reassigned again, and must work with a man he has not seen or talked to in three years. Plus, how do you make a long distance relationship work after only been with them for one day?
1. Chapter 1

Tim McGee stepped out of the chopper, keeping his head low, holding his carry-on satchel, while a Naval Petty Officer had run to the helicopter and grabbed his case. Moving away from the chopper, Tim made his way to Deputy Director Leon Vance. Tim had known Vance for almost three years. When he began at the CTOC, the two had butted heads over Personnel usage, with McGee using NCIS assets out of California, without going through Vance. Once Vance realised Tim wasn't being difficult, just avoiding red tape, he began to like the agent.

Vance watched as the younger man came towards him, head kept low to avoid the dying wind caused by the helicopters blades. Here was the man Vance thought of as the future of the agency. He was more than willing to coordinate with the other agencies, as well as foreign outfits. He had good relations with the upper echelons of power, and hated politics. Vance knew that one day this man would be the Director of NCIS.

"Agent McGee, welcome to California."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Lets jump in, we'll take you to your place." Vance gestured to a sedan, most likely his own agent driven car. Getting in the car, Tim saw the window go, leaving the two men in seclusion. "You've got concerns about the job, haven't you?"

"The job, no, Sir," Tim answered honestly. "One particular agent assigned to the team, yes, I do."

"Jen told me about the problems on Sunday when she was reviewing the office personnel. Agent McGee,..."

"Sir, Tim or McGee is fine," Tim was so used to working with a team where everyone was on a first name basis, hearing the word "Agent" was strange.

"OK, Tim, Jen had completely forgotten about his assignment there when we put you here. Trust me, you can handle this. You're here for three months, doesn't mean you are a seat warmer. Your record is exemplary, I want to see the same results coming out of SpecOps. If you butt heads, or have to bang them together, then do so. There will be some people who don't like it. Send them my way. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir. I have some ideas for changes, as well as a takedown. Before that, when is SAC Powells funeral?"

"At the moment, we don't know. More than likely Wednesday or Thursday. The body has not yet been released to the family. The ME has confirmed it was a heart attack. Unfortunately, it was natural. One of those things where the heart misses or adds an extra constriction, and everything is thrown out of rhythm. If he had been closer to medical attention, its a possibility, a slim one, that he might have survived." Vance had decided to get a full physical. Louis Powell was two years older than him, and this had made him face his mortality. "When you've settled in over the next couple of weeks, let me know. My wife has invited you over for dinner."

"Thank you, Sir, but that won't be necessary." Tim did not want to intrude on the directors home life.

"Yes, it is, Tim. You've been dragged more than two thousand miles in the last twenty four hours for an assignment you don't want and didn't ask for. The least I can do is make sure you get at least one home cooked meal in you." Vance looked out of the window, seeing the base residences coming closer. He passed Tim a large envelope. "Here's your base pass, office pass, and keys. The sedan parked out front is yours for your time here. At Jens request, you are on the top floor. Not penthouse, but one of the better apartments on base. I'll see you at 0845, I'll introduce you to Livingstone first, then the team."

"Thank you Sir. For meeting me. I appreciate it." Tim thought if he had been met by some random Naval officer, he would have told the chopper pilot to take him back. At least he felt like Vance wanted him here.

"No worries, son, see you in the morning."

Tim stepped out the car, the driver getting out and getting the case out of the trunk, along with his carry on. Tim accepted them gratefully and made his way the apartment block. Tim knew this block would have in it senior officers, all single, hopefully all quiet. Opening the door, Tim saw the elevator and thanked the heavens he didn't have to walk up four flights of stairs. Two minutes later, Tim was looking around his new place. Kitchen/diner, living area, large bedroom, bathroom.

_Not my usual standard, _Tim thought. He knew he had spoiled himself with his apartment in Jacksonville. Balconies, walk in closet, en suite bathroom, it was like being in a hotel all the time. _At least it has more room than the Silver Springs place._

Tim got his phone out and texted Ric, letting him know he had arrived. He called Cassie, wondering how bad she was.

"_Tim."_

"Cassie." Those two words said it all. Tim felt the pain and longing in her voice, the sadness of not being next to each other. They should be figuring out how their relationship was going to work being in the same city, now they weren't even on the same coast. "You get home ok?"

"_Yeah, Ric dropped me off before taking your car to the base. Hows the new place?" _Tim guessed she was going for small talk rather than anything serious.

"I won't be having drinks on the balcony any time soon, but it'll do for three months. I won't be having any sleepovers, either. Military issue two seater sofa and one bedroom. So much for entertaining while I'm here." Tim kept the tone light, knowing he would miss the social part of Jacksonville. He would have to find someway to unwind while he was here.

"_I miss you already. Its so weird knowing you're not ten minutes away. Even when you have been up in Washington, I always knew when you would be back. This is horrible."_

"Cassie, please don't cry. We will get through this, ok? We'll skype, and text, and call each other every day and night. I'll be home in no time." Tim knew these three months would feel like three years.

"_I know, but I want you here. I'm not going to start crying again. And I don't want to start sounding all needy, but I just want you to hold me again, and never let go. God, i hate our jobs sometimes." _Cassie was very tired, both physically and emotionally. She had cried for most of Sunday, and didn't get much sleep the night before. Tim knew what to do for her.

"Cassie, we are both exhausted after the weekend. Lets go to bed, and speak again tomorrow night. I don't know about you, but I need a shower after three flight and a helicopter ride. God knows what Vance thought when I was in his car." Tims attempt at humour work, he heard Cassie have a little giggle.

"_You're right, as usual. Call me when you finish. Dont forget, I'm three hours ahead."_ Tim had forgotten. For him, it was 9.30pm, for Cassie, it was gone midnight.

"Oh God, Cass! I had forgotten! I'm so sorry, oh god!"

"_Tim, its ok. I wasn't sleeping. I couldn't until I heard your voice. Just remember, if you do finish late and call me, I'm not ignoring you, I'm sleeping." _Tim and Cassie both knew how much sleep was important in their jobs, and apart from their bosses, their phones diverted all other calls after a certain time.

"Ok, I'm gonna let you sleep now. I love you."

"_I love you, too, I'll speak to you tomorrow. Goodnight, Tim."_

"Night, Cass." With that, Tim ended the call. For the first time in three years, he was alone. Tomorrow was the start of the next three months. Three months in California. Three months with no longer Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1 of Assignment, 90 to go.

Tim McGee pulled up to the Special Operations Centre(SOC), seeing Deputy Director Vances car pull up behind him. Tim had parked in a visitor space, not wanting to take the head of departments normal spot. Getting out of the car, Tim spotted a man he recognized as Karl Livingstone, the deputy head of SpecOps. Tim wondered how the man would react to his presence, would he be welcoming, like Kei was, or antagonistic, like Amanda. While Amanda had a reason, at the time, Tim was debating whether to recommend a transfer for the woman. Hopefully, Livingstone would accept this temporary situation without problems.

"Good morning, Deputy Director Vance." Tim waited to be introduced.

"Morning, Karl. Let me introduce…" Vance was cut off by the deputy head.

"With respects, I know who Special Agent McGee is. Why is he here? This team is grieving, and you've given them a new boss before the body is even cold." Tim knew this man was also grieving, he was probably being mentored by Powell before his death.

"I understand what you're saying, Karl, but these orders come from SecNav and the Director. Tim is here to make sure the team continues to function. We know the next few weeks will be difficult for everyone. Tims role is as head of department, a facilitator, just until a decision is made who will be stationed here permanently." Vance was doing his best to remain calm, knowing Karl was not normally this forward. "Karl, you've been doing the deputys job for three months, we have no one here to step up to cover you. With Tim being brought in, the team can still turn to you should they need to, and Tim can coordinate between NCIS and everyone else. Its what he was doing in Florida, and he's damned good at it."

Livingstone took a step back, and breathed in, deeply, before speaking again.

"Special Agent McGee, a pleasure to meet you. Fair warning, you are not going to be the most popular man while you are here. Louis Powell had been here for more than eight years, the last five as head of department. He has many friends in this building, most of whom are going to hate you on principle." Karl was not the most popular man in the building either, he had been promoted three months ago, and several people had also applied for the role. He and his new boss had that in common.

"Thanks for the warning, I'll try not to take it personally. You prefer Karl or Livingstone?"

"Karl, the surname is a mouthful," he said with a smile.

"Good, Tim or McGee is fine as well. All the team inside?" Tim asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"Not quite everyone. I told the intel guys on the afternoon shift to come in at their normal time, I didn't want to upset their bodies clocks by getting them in early." Karl was worried he had overstepped with this one, but felt, under the circumstances, it was acceptable.

"That's fine. Deputy Director, if its ok with you, I'll take it from here. I don't want it to look like I need my hand holding." That is what Vance valued in his agents, the take charge and stand strong mentality.

"Fine with me, Tim. Reports are due Tuesday and Friday by 1630, same standard set up as CTOC. Any problems, Karl has my details. I'll check in later in the week with both of you. Tim, good luck."

With that, Vance headed for his car, leaving the two agents stood outside.

"Anything I should know, or anyone I need to be warned about? Anything you didn't say to Vance?" Tim knew this day was going to get harder before it got easier.

"No, most people are in shock over what happened. They left on Friday, their boss was good. Come in Monday and their boss is dead. Most people who die in this job are shot, or are lucky enough to retire. Its a rare thing for them to die of a heart attack."

"Yeah, I get that. Well, time to face the music. Everyone gathered in one place?"

"Yes. I don't think anyone will attack you," Tim turned, unsure if this was an attempt at humour, "at least not on your first day." This last bit was said with a small smile. Tim felt better knowing at least one person didn't want him dead straight away.

* * *

Karl showed Tim around the SpecOps section quickly, where the different groups of people sat, the bathrooms and the kitchen area.

"The team is gathered in the briefing room, its the only place big enough to hold everyone," Karl said. Walking into the room, Tim felt all eyes turn towards him. Tim looked at a few people but mainly kept looking forward. Getting to the front, he stepped onto the raised dais, allowing him to see everyone at once. Tim decided to take charge straight away, not leaving anyone in doubt over what kind of man he was.

"Good morning, my name is Tim McGee. Before we go any further, a moment of silence for Special Agent Louis Powell." Tim always hated these moments of silence, as they were never truly silent. Someone always coughed, or moved and knocked something. This time, the Gods were not smiling on Tim and made the noise very loud.

"You guys better not be planning my surprise party!" Only one man could be that loud, Tim thought.

"My guess is no one got in touch with him," Karl whispered in Tims ear.

"Got it. Will someone go get him, please?" Tim asked the back of the room. Tim noticed a young man slip out of the door.

"Tony, we're in here."

"Oh, Jimmy, what you guys going? I had the best weekend ever." _DiNozzo was still insensitive_, Tim thought.

"Agent DiNozzo, Special Agent Powell died of a heart attack over the weekend." Tim heard a woman say, unable to put a name to the face, then again, he had reviewed more than thirty personnel files over three flights.

"What? You're kidding. No, you're not, I can see that." Tim decided to speak up at this point, before things got worse.

"Agent DiNozzo, please, we are observing a moment of silence for our fellow agent." Tim bowed his head, once again, the room following his lead. Tim watched as Tony looked at him in shock. Tim would worry about DiNozzo later.

This time, the room was bathed in absolute silence. Tim had moved his hands so he could see his watch, counting the one minute behind almost closed eyes. Sixty seconds later, Tim lifted his his head, and said "Thank you." Watching, everyone else raised their heads, some people brushing away tears.

"As I said earlier, I'm Special Agent Tim McGee. Director Shepard has assigned me to Special Operations for the next three months to oversee things." Tim could see several people look disgruntled, as if he was trying to steal their bosses job. "This is a temporary assignment, while a new head of department is selected. I'll be getting to know some of you over the next few days, but if you do need time off, that is completely understandable. Deputy Director Vance will be in touch to let us know about the funeral arrangements, anyone wishing to go will be able to." Tim could see people holding on to each there, offering the person next to them silent support. "In the meantime, please know my door is open to each of you. Thank you." Tim stepped off the dais, followed by Karl.

"Tim, let me show you to your office," Karl said, as Tim left the room. "Sam, keep everyone here a sec, yeah." Tim glanced behind him, wondering what was happening. "Everyone is about to ask questions, I'll do it all at once."

"Good call, I'd do the same." Tim hoped he never had to. "Take it mine is the big one with the view?" pointing across the room, filled with desks in rows.

"Yeah, but its still filled with Powells things. There is room in my office next door, second phone and computer, if you'd prefer."

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Tim needed to get set up, make sure the team weren't needed much over the next week. "By the way, what was with the agent who turned up late?" Tim was going to keep quiet about knowing DiNozzo, as well as about his connections, both familial and other.

"Anthony DiNozzo, analyst, Powell loved him, some love him, others barely tolerate him. He's a good agent, but his mouth opens before his brain is put in gear." _Oh, Tony, why haven't you changed? _Tim knew this would be a difficult three months.

"Ok, just make sure he apologizes to the rest of the team. I'll be in the office. Tell the team if anyone wants to go home, or needs some time, I'll authorize it. I'd rather be short handed than checking up on people. I don't mean to sound heartless, but as the Director told me, we do have an agency to run." Tim hated the NCIS Leadership for putting him in this spot.

He wondered how long it would be before DiNozzo wanted a word with him, and what words he would have to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim sat at his small kitchen table, eating the grilled chicken salad he had made. After spending the first day on the job, Tim asked Karl about the area, and if there was a food store near by. Karl had given him the directions to a nearby Major Market, Tim knew he would take a drive on the weekend, get to know the area. Tim had stocked up on fresh foods and meats, as well as things for lunch for the week. Judging by the amount of emails sent to Powell each day, Tim knew his lunch would be spent working.

From his first day on the job, Tim knew that Powell had not been a delegator, like Ric and Tim. He was shouldering everything that the department head was to do, as well as responsibilities of the deputy, along with section leaders. Tim thought the man must have been micromanaging the unit, with every decision and review crossing his desk. Tim would call Vance in the morning and see if he could change some things, otherwise, the next agent in charge would probably quit if they saw the department like this. Sipping on his bottle of water, Tim reflected on the day. It had gone well, meeting with shift and section leaders, as well as the second shift of analysts. SpecOps had agents working from 8am to 5pm, and 3pm to midnight, each shift doing the shifts for two weeks at a time. Should the team be needed between midnight and 8am, the switchboard would call the senior agent on call, and the waterfall effect would take place, with certain agents being summoned to the office. Tim thought everything was going well, until almost hometime for him. There was a knock at the door, Tim looked up to see DiNozzo standing there. Tim was hoping the man had changed, he even looked contrite.

"Sir, I was hoping for a moment of your time, please. I would like to explain my behaviour this morning." Tim believed at this moment Tony had grown up, and was about to take responsibility for his actions.

"Of course," Tim said, locking his computer, checking his phone and catching Karls eye.

"I'll give you both some privacy." Karl closed the door behind him, blocking out the sound of the floor beyond.

"What was that, Probie?" Maybe Tony hadn't changed.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What was that, Probie?" Tim was about to answer but DiNozzo kept on going. "You, in charge. Well, I guess Jenny has finally gone crazy without Gibbs there to keep her in line. They can't seriously think that McNervous can run this place. You'll be McSpewing all over your shoes the minute you have to go toe to toe with the FBI."_

_Tim kept his eyes on DiNozzo, letting the words be heard, but not caring about them. He would let him get it out of his system._

"_You think just because you stop a few ships out at sea, you can run operations you have never heard of across seven states. Sorry, McGoo, but you are way out of your league here." DiNozzo was on a roll, and Tim wasn't going to stop him. He had hoped to speak to his former supervising officer, to speak for the first time in three years. Now, he couldn't really care. This man was showing him his true feelings, and Tim would do the same. "Some free advice, get back on the plane and get back to Florida, I'm sure your boyfriend is waiting for you." _

_Tony DiNozzo had never forgiven Tim McGee for what he did. McGee never could take a joke, and instead of confronting him like a man, he had gone running to Balboa, who took straight to the Director. It was after this, Tonys life went downhill. After the investigation was over, Tony was reassigned to the intelligence section, placed with the drug squad. It was here he was noticed by Louis Powell, on a visit to the Director. He and Powell had spoken when the man toured the intelligence division, and Powell had heard what had happened. He offered Tony a fresh start in California, and Tony took it. Thanks to McGee, he had no friends at the Navy Yard now._

"_My guess is thats the reason you got the job, you and Balboa breaking rule 12 every chance you got." DiNozzo was pacing the room and Tim was going to let him keep digging a hole. When McGee was checking his phone, he had done something else as well. He had set his phone to audio record in case things got really out of hand. "If Gibbs was here, he'd slap you into next year." It was that comment that got a reaction._

"_Thank you for your wonderful insight, Agent DiNozzo. You know me so well for someone who hasn't spoke to me in three years. Either you are psychic or have planted listening bugs in my home, car and Mayport Naval Base. If you're done, get out." Tim had wasted enough time on him, and wasn't planning to spend any more on the man who was obviously bearing a grudge. Tim hadn't stood up, and he wasn't going to now. Turning back to the computer, he glanced at DiNozzo, he said, "I believe you said you wished to explain your actions this morning, so far, I haven't heard your explanation."_

"_Typical Probie, afraid of standing up to me. Should have brought Balboa with you, we know he likes to fight your battles for you." DiNozzo had no clear idea of what McGee had been doing in Florida, all he knew was that he talked with Interpol and other agencies. Knowing McGee, DiNozzo thought that McGee was a junior partner in this scenario, not the one giving out the orders._

"_DiNozzo, unlike you, I have a department to run. Wasting my time arguing with you over things I can't change is not a good use of my day." Tim knew this was the first time they would meet like this over the next three months, and it would not be the last._

"_A department to run, have you heard yourself, McLoser! You couldn't run a marathon! Then again, maybe Balboa likes you that way!" DiNozzos problem was that he never could judge when he crossed the line. In his mind, the line was always miles in the distance. For everyone else, he had stepped over it minutes earlier._

"_Enough, DiNozzo!" Tim shouted this loud enough to be heard outside. And he didn't lower the volume when he continued. "Is the reason you go on about my sexuality a way of deflecting questions about your own? Maybe you are not quite the stallion you make out?" Tims voice was being heard by a good number of agents now, all of whom were keeping their heads down and ears open. "You think I can't run this department? I've been the SFA with the CTOC for three years! All I do is talk with FBI! As well as with NSA, NRO, DEA, Interpol and just about every intelligence agency in countries that have a navy! I've arranged takedowns on cargo haulers, navy ships, ports, homes, hell, I've even ordered a takedown of a hotel in Barcelona! Just because you don't know what I do is no reason to start making things up to make yourself feel better! Now get out! You're dismissed, be glad its not forever! Tim stood there, unaware half the floor was watching, and the rest listening. _

_DiNozzo glared at McGee, ready to continue, when Tim spoke first._

"_I may not be your permanent boss, but I have all the authority, DiNozzo, I have no problems suspending you for your behaviour today. Try me, push me again, and we'll see if I'm too much of a McLoser to do it!_

_Tim stood there staring at him, daring him to carry on, not understanding how he had lost his control. He could stand there while four different agencies screamed at him, and still answer perfectly pleasantly. _Probably because those guys don't cast accusations about if you are gay or can do your job, _Tim thought. He watched as Dinozzo stormed out of the office, throwing the door open, and walking through the watching audience of agents. Tim stepped out of the office, and in a calm voice said, "Can someone find Agent Livingstone, please?" Tim walked back into the office and sat down, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself._

_End Flashback_

Tim spent the next hour telling Karl what had happened three years previously, not in any detail, just the outlines, no specifics. Karl had wondered how DiNozzo had kept his job. Tim told Karl that he wanted the past kept there, but if DiNozzo was bad mouthing him, he wanted to know about it. Tims personnel file was kept closed due to his family, and only with the Directors authority could it be read. This was due, not entirely because of himself, but because of his father. After all, no point having the Admiral under guard if anyone can read his sons file and find out where he lives. He informed Karl of some of the truth.

"Karl, with my role in Florida, my personnel file, along with others, has been sealed by the Director. We all have high level clearance and our personal details are need to know. If people here start hearing things about my time in Washington, or what I've supposedly done in Florida, or who I'm dating, I will know where it came from. Warn his immediate superior, keep him quiet, otherwise, I will come for Anthony DiNozzo like greyhound after a rabbit. And if I have to, I will tear him to shreds." _Like he used to do to me, daily, _Tim finished, unspoken.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 5 of Assignment, 86 to go.

It was a Friday when Tim began to make changes to the department. He was currently in a meeting with section and team leaders, receiving updates on current cases, and was letting them know his thoughts and opinions of operations overall.

"So far, everything is fine with the department. The biggest issue is the intelligence sign off." TIm looked at the men and women gathered around the table, seeing some people shifting in their seats. "Who put in place the current sign off procedure?" Tim asked, trying to see who would respond, and who would stay quiet out of loyalty to Powell. It was Miranda Lyle, one of two Intelligence Section Leaders who spoke first.

"Agent Powell put the protocol in place."

"Do you know why?" Tim asked, wanting to find the reason before he got rid off it.

"To ensure that the intelligence was properly checked." Cameron Madden, the other Intelligence Section Leader.

"OK. After having spoken with DIrector Shepard and Deputy Director Vance, the protocol is changing." Tim watched as Cameron and Miranda glanced at each other, and others, again shifted in their seats.

"It has been working so far, though." This came from Christopher Best, one of eight Intelligence team leaders, and by far the most outspoken. "Every piece of intelligence checked this way has never let us down."

"I agree. However, it is a waste of time. A piece of intelligence reviewed by one of your team does not reach my desk for almost three days, making it practically worthless if anything changes." Tim couldn't believe none of these people had ever taken it to Vance. "Once intelligence has been been analysed, team or section leaders should validate it, and pass directly to Karl or myself for actioning. I know Agent Powell was proud of his team, and the evaluations say so. However, the analysts should not need their work checking three times. If any analysts do, let me know. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Best again. "Who do you think you are? This team was run fine for five years by the best agent NCIS had. Why do you think you can do it better?" Tim knew this argument was coming, but was expecting it from someone higher than a team leader.

"Its simple. The longer it takes to action, the more chance it has changed. I don't want reports sitting in trays for longer for four hours. Understood?" Tim heard a couple of acknowledgements, but this wasn't good enough. "Understood?" He said more firmly, looking at Best when he said it.

"Yes, Sir" "Understood" and nods from everyone this time, including Best. Tim wondered if it was like this for the temporary head of department, God help the permanent replacement.

"Excellent, I expect to see an increase in how many reports are passed on to other departments and agencies or actioned over the next twelve weeks. Thank you." Tim stayed sitting, planning on using the conference room for the rest of the day, as the staff left the room. While he knew Karl was happy to share his office, Tim felt like he was invading.

"Tim, you have a phone call." Bobbie Culp was Tims personal assistant, or rather PA to the department head. She made sure he followed his schedule, and controlled the flow of communication to and from himself and the rest of the world.

"Who is it?" Tim wondered who this would be, having had morning briefings with everyone he needed to.

"Agent Wan, CTOC. Says its very urgent, he's on hold, line two."

"Thanks, Bobbi." Picking up the phone, Tim had a bad feeling he was needed in Florida. "Hey, Kei, ow can I help you?"

"Tim, Ric is currently running a takedown in the telesuite, with Amanda, Lucille and Nikki. I'm needed to run one as well, but NSA and NRO are giving me no help. NSA have claimed my clearance isn't high enough, something to do with the paperwork not going through." This had been a problem, previously, and getting the clearance was always an issue.

"Hold on, I'm gonna transfer you to teleconference." Tim put him on hold, and made his way to the operations control area. Here in Camp Pendleton, the telescreen was as big as the one on MTAC on the Navy Yard. Moving to the computer, he brought Kei up on screen, putting in the headset to allow Tims voice to be picked up. "Hey, who do you need authorisation to speak to?" Tim noticed people watching.

"NSA, NRO, and DEA. Homeland Security is fine for some reason. Apparently, the clearance I've got isn't high enough for my requests, and no one can find the paperwork."

"Why do they have to do these power plays? Send me the details of who you have been dealing with, I'll get it sorted." Tim opened his emails, selecting people he needed to speak to, emailing them direct and waiting for confirmation they could teleconference. While he was waiting for responses, he saw someone walking towards him out of the corner of his eye. Make that two people.

"Tim, everything ok?" Karl was concerned, knowing Tim was not carrying out SpecOps missions right now.

"Yeah, just bureaucratic red tape as usual. Other agencies trying to show us they're more important than us."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Just give me two minutes and hold all my calls. This might get ugly." Tim looked at his emails, seeing confirmations popping up. Opening up the links, face began popping up on the screen.

NSA DD Elizabeth Crandell, along with Daniel Layton, one of Tims first friends at NSA. Homeland Securitys agent Tim didn't know, but he knew the Deputy Director, his old boss Tom Morrow. The DEA guys hadn't responded, but NRO had. Deputy Director Marshall was a new appointee, but seemed to always have been cooperative in the past, and the agent who Kei had been speaking with was also on the screen. Tim felt someone approach him.

"PRobie, why are you about to let the whole floor make a fool out of yourself? Trying to impress people like this will only hurt you." DiNozzo was about to get the shock of his life.

"DiNozzo, the people in this room are about to witness why I was selected for this job. Now, why don't you let the grown ups get back to work and go play with the other kiddies in the corner?" Tim really wanted to let DiNozzo have it, but not here and not now.

"Deputy Directors, Agents, thank you for accepting the conference. As I'm sure you are aware, I have been temporarily assigned to Special Operations in Camp Pendleton. These orders were validated on Monday morning. Why hasn't Agent Wans clearance been increased to coincide with his new responsibilities as SFA?" Tim hit them all at once, no pleasantries.

"Tim, as you know, clearance like this takes time." Crandell was always a pain when it came to clearance levels.

"Homeland SEcurity have him cleared, why not you?" Tim fired back straight away, knowing to show the slightest hesitation would give them chance to walk all over him.

"NRO, same question. Where's the increased clearance?" Tim was going to keep going with the questions until they gave in, and give them very little time to respond.

"We are awaiting the correct authorisation from NCIS." OK, Marshalls response may have been better, but still wasn't good enough.

"CTOC are in the middle of an operation, and you people are making it harder. He needs the authorisation now. Mr Secretary, can you grant SFA Wan the increased clearance?" Tim hit the keyboard, bringing up Defense Secretary Grant.

"Clearance granted, Tim. Everyone, these requests are simple enough. Do it, now." Tim had brought in his ringer to win the game.

"yes, sir," "Yes, Mr Secretary" could be heard.

"Thank you, Mr Secretary."

"No problems, Tim, anytime."

"Kei, good luck with your operations. Deputy Directors, agents, thank you for your time." Tim hit the keyboard again, ending the teleconference.

"See, DiNozzo, thats why I was selected for this job. I have SecDef on speed dial." Tim walked away from the screen, back to the conference room, while the team applauded.

Tony DiNozzo stood there in anger. _Who the hell does he think he is? _DiNozzo thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 12 of Assignment- 79 to go

Timothy McGee was finishing for the day. He had spent the week authorising takedown operations across seven states, co-ordinating with FBI and DEA on mission parameters, as well as with NSA and NRO regarding intelligence and satellite and drone footage. When he factored in the time spent on the telephone with local LEOs, he realised he spent more time talking with people who weren't NCIS than he had with his team. Due to the size of SpecOps and its different shifts, Tim hardly knew anyone here. He knew his end of assignment report would be low on personal interaction, but that was the problem here. The department head was a facilitator, not a team leader in the sense that he thought of it.

Tims main interactions had been with Karl Livingstone, the deputy head, the section, team and shift leaders, and, of course, Tony DiNozzo. After last Fridays comments from the man, Tim decided to pull him on it, and do it in a way everyone knew something was up.

_Flashback_

"_Bobbie, can you get Cameron Madden, Louise Tyler and Karl for me please? Tell them to bring Anthony DiNozzo with them. Thank you." Bobbie Culp kept her surprise to herself. Her current boss had asked her to get the deputy head, an intelligence section leader, team leader and an analyst all at the same time. Knowing the way bad news flowed, she could only wonder what DiNozzo had done._

"_Of course, Sir."_

"_Tim," he reminded her. "Sir" was for people a lot more important than himself. Tim sat in the Department heads office, now that it had been cleared of Louis Powells personal items. The office had been reduced to a standard office, desk, chair, computer, phone, various cabinets, and two lamps. Tim preferred it this way. While he waited, Tim sent his daily email reports to the Deputy Director, keeping him informed of the changes happening at SpecOps. Tim wondered how much it would change again._

_KNOCK, KNOCK. _

_Tim looked up to see his visitors on the other side of the door. Tim had decided to stay sitting for this, knowing if he got on his feet he might hit someone, knowing who his target would be._

"_Come in." Tim watched as they all came in, none of them knowing the reason they had been summoned. Time to enlighten them._

"_Thank you all for coming. I have a problem, and you four people are going to solve it." The four individuals all glanced at each other, not knowing what they had in common. "The problem is Anthony DiNozzo, the solution, keep him quiet, and out of my way. I don't care if you have to put on a muzzle on him and chain him to his desk. He keeps his distance from me, is this understood?" Karl, Cameron and Louise all turned to look at DiNozzo, standing there in silence and shock._

"_Agent DiNozzo, SAC McGee has been here a week, what the hell have you said to him?" Cameron Madden did not mince his words._

"_Nothing," came DiNozzos reply._

"_Nothing? Nothing" Cameron asked in amazement. "SAC McGee got us in here for nothing? Try again, DiNozzo. I want to know the reason. Now." Cameron was not impressed his new boss had him in the office over one of his analysts._

"_I have no idea why Agent McGee would treat me this way." DiNozzo knew it was his word against McGees, and who would believe McWhiner anyway._

"_Really, Agent DiNozzo? Are you suffering from amnesia, by any chance, or are you choosing not to remember last weeks conversation?" Tim knew DiNozzo would not tell the truth, so he came prepared. "Let me refresh your memory. This conversation happened the first day I arrived. It was in the office next door, just so you are aware."_

_Tim pressed the screen on his phone, the people in the office could hear the sounds coming out of the speakers._

"What was that, Probie? You, in charge. Well, I guess Jenny has finally gone crazy without Gibbs there to keep her in line. They can't seriously think that McNervous can run this place. You'll be McSpewing all over your shoes the minute you have to go toe to toe with the FBI. You think just because you stop a few ships out at sea, you can run operations you have never heard of across seven states. Sorry, McGoo, but you are way out of your league here. Some free advice, get back on the plane and get back to Florida, I'm sure your boyfriend is waiting for you. My guess is thats the reason you got the job, you and Balboa breaking rule 12 every chance you got. If Gibbs was here, he'd slap you into next year."

_Tim stopped the playback at that point, looking around the room. DiNozzo was a nice shade of pale, Tim thought. The other three looked murderous. A member of their analysis section had come into the office of their department, called their Director crazy, questioned McGees experience, as well as his sexual orientation. "Rule 12 is never date a coworker. Ricardo Balboa is my Team Leader." That confirmed questions about his sexuality. DiNozzo had flat out called McGee gay. "It gets worse," said Tim, pressing playback a second time._

"Thank you for your wonderful insight, Agent DiNozzo. You know me so well for someone who hasn't spoke to me in three years. Either you are psychic or have planted listening bugs in my home, car and Mayport Naval Base. If you're done, get out. I believe you said you wished to explain your actions this morning, so far, I haven't heard your explanation."

"Typical Probie, afraid of standing up to me. Should have brought Balboa with you, we know he likes to fight your battles for you."

"DiNozzo, unlike you, I have a department to run. Wasting my time arguing with you over things I can't change is not a good use of my day."

"A department to run, have you heard yourself, McLoser! You couldn't run a marathon! Then again, maybe Balboa likes you that way!"

"Enough, DiNozzo! Is the reason you go on about my sexuality a way of deflecting questions about your own? Maybe you are not quite the stallion you make out? You think I can't run this department? I've been the SFA with the CTOC for three years! All I do is talk with FBI! As well as with NSA, NRO, DEA, Interpol and just about every intelligence agency in countries that have a navy! I've arranged takedowns on cargo haulers, navy ships, ports, homes, hell, I've even ordered a takedown of a hotel in Barcelona! Just because you don't know what I do is no reason to start making things up to make yourself feel better! Now get out! You're dismissed, be glad its not forever! I may not be your permanent boss, but I have all the authority, DiNozzo, I have no problems suspending you for your behaviour today. Try me, push me again, and we'll see if I'm too much of a McLoser to do it!"

"_DiNozzo, you are so fired." Cameron Madden was beyond infuriated. This idiot always was one for shooting his mouth off, but this time he had gone too far. He knew who McGees father was, and after the display in getting the Deputy Directors for NSA, NRO and Homeland Security, along with the secretary of Defense on a video conference in less than five minutes, Cameron knew not to mess with him. "You have accused SAC McGee of being under qualified, made attacks on his appearance, accused him of being gay, and disparaged the Director of NCIS. You are done here."_

"_Hang on, Cam," McGee was not a callous man, and refused to fire him, it would be seen as petty after the investigation from three years ago. "This was on Monday, and DiNozzo here had only just found out about SAC Powells death. I will put this down to misplaced anger. However, let me make you all aware of my past with Agent DiNozzo." Tim had kept his eyes on DiNozzo, who stood there in silence, knowing this time he really was on his last chance._

"_Agent DiNozzo was one of several people the subject of an investigation regarding how to treat an injured teammate. I was that teammate. We served together on the MCRT, Navy Yard. Tony here was my supervising officer when I was a probationary agent. He was also the Senior Field Agent at the time." Tim couldn't care if this hurt DiNozzo, but Tim cared more about national security and NCIS than he did about sparing DiNozzos feelings. "He was demoted and his field agent status revoked upon the conclusion of the investigation. That being said, what I said earlier goes. He approaches within five feet of me, it better be for a damned good reason. Otherwise, I will have him reassigned to somewhere without a DVD player. After all, we all know how much he likes his movies." Tim smirked at this comment, knowing this had to happen for DiNozzo to back off. Some people just needed a gentle nudge to get them stop certain behaviours, DiNozzo needed a wrecking ball to hit several times. "Any questions?" Tim looked at Louise and Karl, who had not said a word so far. Both shook their heads. "Cameron?" Tim knew this man was livid._

"_Not for you, Tim, no. However, I am going to have a word or several with DiNozzo right now, away from the building. I promise not to hit or shoot him." Cameron wanted to do both to the idiot, many times._

"_He's your analyst. Do what you like, short of firing him. I have a report about this incident written up. One wrong move on his part, it goes up the chain of command. Everyone clear?"_

_Tim watched as everyone nodded. Tim knew that if any of them spoke right now, it would not be words spoken suitable for children._

"_Excellent, carry on, then." Tim dismissed them, watching the leave, Cameron holding on to DiNozzos arm, moving him to the stairs. Tim wondered what the rest of his time here would be like._

_End Flashback_

Tim looked at the clock on the wall, 1817 hours. Time to make his way to his appointment. Tim had spoken with the personal trainers at Mayport, and they had given Tim the name of a Marine PT instructor who would be happy to help him. Tim needed a training partner to keep him going, as well as spar with him. Knowing he was going up against a Marine, Tim knew he wouldn't win many fights while at Camp Pendleton.

Making his way out of the building, Tim bumped into Cameron Madden. Tim liked the man, he was 31, only a few months older than Tim.

"Hey Cam, going home for the weekend?"

"Yeah, but hitting the gym first. Got any plans?"

"PT Training, right now, other than that, not much. Just another weekend of driving and walking around, getting to know the area. Going to head up to Dana Point and Laguna Beach, I think."

"You ever visited California before?" Cameron wondered if McGee fancied some company.

"Briefly, with my family when I was a kid. Barely remember it. You are more than welcome if you have nothing better to do." Tim extended the invitation more so that he wouldn't be alone this weekend, rather than out of courtesy. Tim hoped he might make at least one friend here.

"Sure, I'm free all day tomorrow, busy on Sunday. If we don't find somewhere else, there is a great fish place off Dana Point, bit out of the way, but they only serve fresh catch."

"Sure, sounds good. Here," Passing Cameron his phone, "Put your number in. Want me to pick you up at your place?"

"Nah, I'll meet you here. I live in the opposite direction. Meet about ten, its the weekend, we deserve a lie in," Cameron said laughing.

"Sure," Tim was laughing as well. "Ten sounds great, wil give me chance to talk with Cassie in the morning."

"Girlfriend?" Cameron asked, hoping to have proof in case DiNozzo started any rumours.

"Yeah. DiNozzos comments ignored, I am straight. He just thinks every man who doesn't have a different girl every month is gay." Tim couldn't help that snide remark sneak out, but DiNozzo really wound him up.

"Yeah, his previous team leader had words with him over it. Came in bragging every Monday about some post grad cheerleader that he had spent the weekend with." Cameron really hated being told about peoples social lives the way DiNozzo did.

"He was the same in Washington. Just ignore everything is the best advice I can give you. I never met any of his girlfriends in three years. But I do know he's not gay." Tim knew about his undercover relationship with Jeanne Benoit

"Yeah, well, I am, and if he comes out with any more remarks about your sexuality, or anyones, he can kiss his career goodbye." Cameron realised what he said a few seconds too late. "Um, Tim, I, um," He never stuttered.

"Don't worry, who you fancy is none of my business, and I make it a habit not to out my coworkers. Secrets safe." Tim hated keeping peoples secrets, the nations, easy, this, not so much. "But, they will find out eventually. Better to do it on your own terms, even if its just to one person. Right, time to get beaten up by a marine. See ya tomorrow, providing my eyes areb't swollen shut."

"Yeah, see ya at ten, Tim." Cameron watched as Tim McGee got in his car. While Cameron was happy here in Cali, if asked, he would work with Tim McGee anywhere. The man was a good leader, an excellent delegator, and had no problems changing things, regardless of their opinion of him.

Plus, he looked good in a suit.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 32 of Assignment- 59 to go

It was 0930 hours and Tim was still in his apartment. He had decided to do a week of later shifts, working from 1200 through 2100 or 2200 hours for a week. This was to get a better sense of the department, by seeing how it ran on the later shifts. His first three days had been brilliant, he decided. The amount of phone calls and emails dwindled in the afternoon, and he could focus on watching his staff, getting to know certain individuals, as well as watching them work with fewer people in the building. Tim understood why some people preferred the later shifts, the quiet of the building helped them concentrate. Unfortunately, his quiet apartment was disturbed by the ringing of his cell phone. Looking at the caller ID, he wondered what Vance wanted with him.

"Good Morning, Deputy Director." Tim had never called him Leon, even though he had been told to.

"It was, Tim. The _Arizona Star _ran a story this morning, concerning the ongoing investigation into Marcus Temple. This was meant to be kept quiet, Tim." Vance sounded very annoyed.

"Sir, there are only nine people in NCIS that are aware of the investigation, that includes you, me and the Director. There are six people in the FBI, that includes the surveillance team. I will find the leak, and plug it." Tim was thinking of a way to do this, as quickly and as quietly as possible.

"Tim, I want the name of the leak by 1700 hours, and an action plan to take this guy into custody by 1700 hours tomorrow. Otherwise, he will go into hiding."

"Understood, Sir. Just to warn you, SpecOps might start experiencing communication problems, soon. I will have them up and running later today." Tim knew he had to move very quickly now.

"Got it." Vance hung up, leaving TIm worried. He needed to get the name of the journalists source, as quickly as possible.

Tim was dressed and heading for SpecOps within ten minutes of hanging up wth Vance. He wanted this person in lock up and being interrogated by the afternoon. He knew what he wanted to do, but he would have to bring in a few more people to get it done, and keep it in house. He knew how to get this done.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Tim was stood in the conference room, his suspects all sat around it.

"We have a leak concerning the Temple investigation. Apart from myself, Vance and Director Shepard, the only people who know of this at NCIS are in this room. Hand over all cell phones and communication devices right now. All of your phone records, home, office and cellular, will be checked to see if you have been in contact with journalists from the Arizona Star, as well as all electronic mail. If I find out you have, your career is over. If you confess now, I will inform the Attorney General of your cooperation, and try to avoid a very long jail sentence for you."

Tim came out with guns blazing, knowing his time was limited. Looking around the table, he saw everyone looking around, trying to ascertain or cast blame, he couldn't be sure.

"Anyone?" Tim waited again. "Very well, no confessions. You will stay in this room until further notice. Any attempt to leave will be seen as an admission of guilt, and security will use all necessary force to detain you, including lethal. You have been warned." Tim walked out of the conference room, looking at the four security guards posted there. "Anyone tries to leave, use all necessary force to detain them. Shoot them if you have to, kill only if necessary." Tim was taking no chances, he had dealt with one traitor, he would not have another.

"Bobbi, I need Special Agent Morse, FBI Arizona, secure line." Tim only hoped he wasn't speaking to the traitor. Walking into his office, he had a clear line of sight to the conference room, watching the six members of his staff all yelling at each other, probably about him. What they did not know, was Tim had bugged the room with listening devices before their arrival. This was being transmitted to the CTOC in Florida, being heard by Special Agent Amanda Ryan. If anyone could find a traitor without using technology, it would be her.

"Tim, Line two." Bobbi shouted through the open door, standing up to close the door and give Tim some privacy.

"Agent Morse, we have a problem."

"_Tell me about it, the media office has been inundated with calls regarding this investigation. What the hell has happened? We have a leak?" _Tim liked Agent Morse, he had no great need for pleasantries or pussy footing around. He just wanted to get the job done.

"It looks like that. I have my people segregated and about to be investigated. i need you to do the same thing with your people."

"_You want me to investigate five FBI agents regarding this? Are you completely nuts?" _Morse did not like where this was going.

"Yes, I do. Pull all their phone records, along with all electronic mail. Find out which, if any, of them contacted the _Arizona Star_ or its journalists. Then, let the proper authorities handle it. I've started it at my end, you need to do the same. I'll be in touch." Tim didn't care what the FBI did or did not do now. He had informed them of the breach, and his measures taken. It was up to them to identify any leaks at their end. Tim turned to his computer, bringing up a program he had been briefed on but never used. Once it opened, he entered sixteen numbers and hit enter. Two seconds later he saw people on the floor standing up and talking to each other.

Walking out of his office, Tim had made the decision to be as open as possible. Now was not the time to hold back. He walked up to Cameron Maddens desk and jumped on it. Everyone looked at him, wondering what was happening.

"We don't have much time. This office may have a leak. The people in the conference room are our suspects. I have initiated lockdown procedures. No calls in or out. All communications from cell phones are being monitored. Section leaders, my office, now to receive your assignments. DiNozzo, you too." Tim knew this had to be done. He had no other options.

Tim watched as the relevant people moved towards his office, knowing that should any cell phone calls be made, Base Security would let him know. Walking into his office, he waited for everyone to settle before he began speaking.

"There are six people in that room. There are seven of you, which I find lucky. Decide quickly who will investigate whom, I want all phone and email records pulled, as well as bank account records checked. DiNozzo, you stay, everyone else, get to work." Tim watched as they moved out, mumbling to each other. "DiNozzo, we don't get on, thats fine. You don't like me, I don't like you. But, you are not a traitor. You are many things, but you would never betray this country, or this agency. I need you to be what you were before. Investigate Lance Hardy, everything you can, from here. If he had a cold six months ago, I wanna know about it. Understood?" Tim looked at DiNozzo, he face unreadable. TIm waited for him to speak. When he didn't, Tim spoke again. "Understood, Agent DiNozzo?"

"Why should I do this for you?" DiNozzo asked smirking. "I'm an analyst, not an investigator. Remember, I'm no longer _special." _Tim could practically hear the italics on that last word.

"I'll give you a reason. You swore an oath to protect this country against all enemies, foreign and domestic. That oath should be reason enough. If its not, here a few others. I am _ordering _you to investigate Lance Hardy. Should you choose not to follow my orders, I'm sure you can be added to the conference room. And finally, when it comes to my written report, you can either be listed as a suspect, or as someone who did what was necessary, regardless of personal feelings and friendships when it comes to national security." Tim would do this, but he would not negotiate.

"Well, thats all well and good but surely there is something more you can do for an old friend, Timmy." Tony never knew when to walk away.

"If you think I am going to recommend a transfer to an MCRT, forget it. Earn it, the way everyone else has done. Do your job, or don't. Help, or don't, but I am not going to beg. I'll get someone else. Your choice, choose quickly." Tim couldn't believe DiNozzo had the audacity to try and get something out of this. He could see DiNozzo thinking, and wouldn't wait anymore. "Fine, no answer from you. I'll do it myself. Get out. You are done here. My report will be given to Deputy Director Vance at the end of day, recommending your immediate dismissal." Tim watched as DiNozzos face took on a look of shock. He was probably expecting Tim to plead for his help, but this was not the Tim McGee he once knew.

"You need to understand something, DiNozzo, I am not that green agent you met in Norfolk. I've grown up and become a man, you are still stuck in Delta Kappa Gamma or wherever it was where you played beer pong all day and night. " Tim had had enough of his attitude. He gave him a chance to do something, show him Tim knew he was a skilled investigator, but that just wasn't enough for Anthony DiNozzo. "Well, you will have a lot of free time to spend on it, you are suspended until further notice. Head to the conference room and stay there, or I will get Security to escort you there with their weapons trained on you. Now, go."


	7. Chapter 7

Tim wasted no time, not wishing to show any more weakness when it came to DiNozzo.

"Bobbi, call Security again," Tim once again summoned security for one of his staff. "Have them escort Agent DiNozzo to lock up, to be held until I order his release. Have someone clear his desk and have it all locked up as well. Any deviation from these orders while result in similar orders for those individuals, yourself included. No one is to speak to Agent DiNozzo at any time." Turning around, Tim walked back into his office.

"Tim, please…" Tim ignored the older agent. He would not have him now ask for forgiveness.

"You couldn't do it, could you, DiNozzo? Do what you were asked? Follow orders? Obey the chain of command? Or rather, do what your former "Probie" ordered? Well, because of whatever issues you have, you no longer have a career, as far as I am concerned. Deputy Director Vance will receive a written report from myself by the end of the day. He will take care of it from there." Tim was doing his best not to lose it. He really did not need DiNozzos attitude after the start of his day. "Did you really believe I would just let you walk all over me? Treat me the way you did in Washington? Well, that ship has sailed, and will never come home to port. Now, shut up. I've had enough." Tim turned away from him, walking to the window, knowing if he said any more, he would ending up getting angry, and he had to avoid that today.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Tim turned around, seeing Special Agent Murray, head of NCIS Security at Camp Pendleton.

"Sir." Tim had told him time and again, it was McGee or Tim, but no joy.

"Please escort Agent DiNozzo to lock up, to be released on my orders only. No communications with anyone, not even the Director or Deputy Directors. He wants to speak to a lawyer, he can wait. Understood?" Tim wasted no time here.

"Understood, Sir. Agent DiNozzo, come with us please." Murray had been escorted by three further agents, all of whom were armed. DiNozzo was looking at McGee, McGee was looking out onto the office floor. He had work to do. DiNozzo knew his career was over, he had pushed McGee too far. DiNozzo left the office, looking at the floor, not wanting to see the looks on everyones faces. Tim followed them out, stopping at Bobbis desk.

"His desk?" Tim asked.

"Being cleared," Bobbi responded quietly, not knowing why he had been put into lock up.

"Thank you. If you need me, I will be with Agent Maddens team."

Tim walked over to Cameron, hoping the younger man would have good news.

"Anything?"

"Not yet, we are looking at Malcolm Walker. We decided not to investigate people we know well. Won't make it better, but maybe a bit easier."

"Thanks. I need a desk, I need to conduct my own investigation into some people. You got a spare desk?"

"Yeah. Take mine, I'm working off my laptop on the middle desk, easier to be got to there." Cameron was worried about his friend. The orders he had given so far today were not easy. "You need anything? Vodka, for instance?" Cam knew Tim would need some support later on.

"I'm thinking nutter butters today and a lot of white wine tomorrow, don't wanna come in stinking like a drunk in the morning." Cam smiled at his little joke, knowing Tim was not a big drinker.

"You need me, yell, I'll hear you," Cam said, moving off to the centre of his section.

Tim settled into Cams desk, bringing up three search engines, into the first he entered details for Lance Hardy, the journalist with the _Arizona Star. _The second he put in Gerald Morse, knowing the FBI might investigate their lead agent, but better to never assume. Into the last, he entered the name of an additional suspect who was not in the conference room, in the FBI or in lock up. He hoped he was wrong about his extra suspect, but better to clear all bases.

Two hours later, Tim was speaking to the FBI, with Agent Morse, and with Deputy Director Robert Weston, head of FBI Operations, West Coast Division.

"_Agent McGee, we have ruled out all of our agents at this time, including Agent Morse. What results have NCIS come up with?" Weston did not appreciate the insinuation that one of his agents was a traitor._

"So far, none, Deputy Director. The _Arizona Star _has too much information for everyones liking, meaning there is a leak somewhere. I have begun investigations into all those involved from NCIS. The only people not being investigated are Deputy Director Vance and Director Shepard. I have instructed Deputy Director Vance to have someone investigate myself as well."

"_What happens if there is no leak found?" _This was Agent Morse.

"We have to assume we either missed something, or the leak has better access than first thought. I would have to expand the scope of the investigation to the entire Special Operations branch, before the leak gets any bigger. I have to go now, my time is running short. Thank you for updating me." Tim ended the call, knowing he had to focus on SpecOps. He needed to find the leak, and so far, he was coming up empty. Search number three was looking like the most probable, mainly due to the access granted to this suspect. Tim wondered how long it had been going on.

He expanded his search, to cover previous SpecOps leaks, as well as previous assignments held by the suspect. Locking his computer, Tim went to get coffee. Passing through the floor, Tim stopped by Cams desk.

"Getting coffee, join me?" It was framed as a question, but meant as an order. Cam obeyed, standing up and following his acting boss.

"Listen, something will happen later. I need to know whether or not I can trust you, and do what I ask of you. Cam, will you trust me with your career?" Tim felt this might be one of the most important questions he had ever asked someone in his life.

"Tim, what kind of question is that to ask?" Cameron didn't have a clue what he was going on about.

"The kind I can't give any more details about. Will you trust me?" Tim needed an answer, hoping the man would say yes. He would have asked Karl, but he was one of the six official suspects.

Cameron knew he wasn't the leak, nor did think that about Karl Livingstone or Malcolm Walker. He answered the question the best way he knew how.

"Tim, only do this if you are sure. I'll do it, but I will write this up."

"I understand, but do so on paper, not on the computer, hand write it, sign it and date it. Understood?" Tim didn't want to take any chances with this one.

"Understood. I take it you can't tell me your plan?"

"No one knows it, and hopefully no one will until it is too late. It might get a little rough, and for that I'm sorry. Thank you." Tim walked back to his computer, bringing up the search engine. The things he suspected were true, it was time to expand the search, and gather more evidence.

* * *

Tim looked at the clock, 1642 hours, local time. He knew he was ready, time to bring in the cavalry. Tim opened up the program he hoped never to use again. Entering the sixteen digit command number, he lifted the lockdown on SpecOps. Tim stood up from his desk, and made his way out of the office.

"Bobbi, I need Deputy Director Vance and Security up here now. I will be with our suspect." The older woman began making the calls, the Deputy Director first. She watched as SAC McGee made his way over to Cameron Madden. She thought all the suspects were in the conference room.

"Cam," Tim called across the floor, "wanna come with me?" Tim moved away, heading to the conference room. Tim planned to have the whole floor witness this. On his way to the conference room, he got his cell phone out, making one last call before he began his performance.

Tim slowed to wait for Cameron, whispering to him, "Game on." Cameron understood this reference, knowing Tims plan was in action. Walking into the conference room, Tim stood in front of his former suspects.

"None of you is our leak. I'm sorry for doubting you, but this was the easiest way, rather than have each of you investigated by external agencies, who would snoop around every aspect of your life, including your family and friends." Tim looked at each of them, none of them looked very friendly right now. "I know all of you want to tell me what you really think about me, but lets go clear your names." Turning around, Tim left the room, everyone following him. Tim saw Deputy Director Vance enter the floor, followed by Security escorting DiNozzo back.

"Deputy Director, we have ruled out all of our initial suspects. But my investigation turned up an new suspect. I have collected evidence and with your authority I would like to place them under arrest."

"Of course, Agent McGee." Tim turned to address the floor.

"Thank you all for your hard work today. You have done something we never wish to do, investigate one of our own. I am pleased to announce that none of the people you have been invstigating are the leak." This was met by cheers and applause. "However, the leak did come from this department, how this person got access, I do not know. Security, please place Agent Madden under arrest. Place him in solitary confinement, suicide watch."

"What? No! Tim, I've been framed, please! Tim! Get your hands off me! I'm innocent! I'm not the leak!" Tim watched as Cameron played his part to perfection, and felt guilty he had to do this.

"Get him out of here!" Ordered Vance. "We'll be over in a while to interrogate the prisoner."

Tim waited while Cameron was escorted out, Security half carrying, half dragging him out. Once the floor was silent, Tim turned to address his staff.

"As you can see, he had covered his tracks well. Now, please, I know its a lot to ask, but we still have a job to do." Turning to Karl, he spoke quietly. "I need a plan of operation to bring in Marcus Temple, along with as many of his associates within twenty four hours. He already knows we are coming for him. I want him in custody by the weekend. Get to it." Tim turned to Vance, now. "Sir, I need to get the office up and running before I do anything else. I can join you in interrogation in fifteen minutes."

"Thats fine, Tim, I'll be waiting for you." Vance suspected something else was up, but at the moment, he let his temporary department head run the show. "And Agent DiNozzo?"

"Someone I need to deal with right now.." Tim moved away quickly, heading over to Karl and Louise, needing to delegate certain responsibilities, as well as discuss another issue with them. "Karl, Louise, my office, now." Turning around, he said, "Escort him to my office, please."

Tim headed for his office, getting this out of the way right now. He saw his computer and telephone flashing, showing emails and voicemails that had built up over the last few hours. Tim waited until everyone arrived. Karl closed the door without being asked.

"DiNozzo, one last chance," Tim said without preamble, "Resign or be sacked. You will not be transferred. I am not letting another agent go through that farce you tried to put me through earlier. You have five seconds, starting now."

Tony didn't even think, before speaking.

"You can't sack me, you need good reason, McPowerhungry. You think I don't have friends in NCIS. Trust me, I will always be here."

"Wrong, getting sacked it is. You are suspended, pending an investigation into your professional conduct. You are forbidden from contacting any NCIS agent or employee, you are forbidden to contact their families or homes. Should you attempt to contact them in any way, I will ask for a further investigation into your behaviour while on suspension, you will also be suspended for a second investigation." Tim looked at Louise and Karl, both wondering what had happened while they were being accused of leaking secrets. "You still don't get it, Tony. I'm your boss. I'm in charge. Not you. Go home. I will have security escort you off base, and take your base pass and credentials. You are forbidden to enter this base until called for. I would ask if you understand this, but knowing you, you will ignore me anyway. If you do ignore me, God help you, DiNozzo, because I won't." Tim gestured to the security men standing outside.

Everyone turned as they entered the room.

"Special Agent McGee." Tim didn't know the mans name.

"Please escort Agent DiNozzo to his car and ensure he leaves the base. Also, remove him of his base pass and NCIS credentials. They are to be held pending an official investigation. Thank you." Tim watched as Tony looked around, his face looking like a lost little boy. Tim had no sympathy for him, he had watched Tony do all this to himself. Tim had to act in the best interests of the agency, not for a single individual. The security men gestured for DiNozzo, who went with them, quietly, his head down, once again.

"Louise, Karl, I need to tell the both of you something."


	8. Chapter 8

Twenty Minutes Later.

Tim walked into the suite interrogation, watching as Vance stood over Cameron, barking questions at him. Tim was proud of his new friend. He sat there, looking at Vance, not flinching, not giving anything away. Tim decided to stop this.

"Sir, if I may?" Tim had to end this.

"Of course, Tim. One question, is he the real leak?" Tim knew Vance might of figured it out. Cam genuinely thought he was about to get charged with breaching national security. "When you ordered Cameron, here, someone in that room looked very relieved."

"No, right now I have Louise Tyler and Karl Livingstone monitoring communications out of SpecOps to Arizona. I needed Cameron to be the distraction. Hopefully, in a few minutes, Karl and Louise will have all the proof we need. How you doing, Cam?"

"Yeah, glad I will never have to be interrogated by the deputy Director for real. I don't think I'd survive long." Vance just stood there, smiling. "How has everyone reacted? Did I overact my "arrest"?" Cam asked.

"No, I think you got it just right. Right now, we just have to wait. I have a lot of evidence of telephone communications and computer access, emails being read in full rather than being forwarded. We just need the net to catch the bait now."

"Well, while we wait, Tim, tell me about DiNozzo." Vance wanted to know why the agent had been in lock up for the day. "What have you done with him?"

"He's suspended pending another investigation."

"Tim, this is going to look like a personal vendetta." Vance was not happy with development. "A second investigation will not look good for either of you."

"With respect, Sir, I heard what DiNozzo said to Tim on his first day with the department. I wanted him fired there and then. Tim gave him another chance, my guess is DiNozzo used it up." Cameron was not going to let the Deputy Director order Tim to reinstate him. "DiNozzo insulted both Director Shepard and Agent McGee. If I were you, I'd ask Tim what DiNozzo said this time, I guess it wasn't good."

Vance looked at Madden, wondering why the normally mild mannered man was so agitated when it came to the agent in question.

"OK, Tim. What did he do?"

"Refused a direct order from the Special Agent in Charge regarding an internal investigation." Tim stated bluntly.

"Good enough, he's gone. Now, what did you order him to do?"

"Investigate the reporter from the _Arizona Star. _He tried to bargain with me, as I'm an "old friend"" making quotation marks with his fingers, "told me basically he'd do it, as long as I recommended him for a position on an MCRT. I told him no, and got security. I knew he wasn't the leak, but I couldn't risk him shooting his mouth off. After getting Cameron sent down here, I spoke to him with Karl and Louise present. He said I could never fire him, and he has friends at NCIS that won't let that happen."

"Wanna bet on that? He's gone. Refusing a direct order is insubordination, thats gross misconduct and a sackable offence. He's gone, rescind your investigation, Tim. You and Cameron can be there when he's fired." Vance was not happy. The sacking of DiNozzo, the identification of a leak, and the need of a department head would mean a lot of personnel file reviews. Vance wondered if now was the time to tell Tim his replacement had been selected.

_BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG_

Tim answered his phone with near superhuman speed.

"_Got it." _Louise Tyler said.

"We're on our way." Tim hung up, "They got the call. We got our proof. Let's go."

Tim was moving towards the door while speaking, Vance and Cameron following.

"Agent McGee, where are you going with my prisoner?" Michael Murray had never had his security forces used so much in the last eight hours than they had in the last eight months. He was watching the reason for this when he spoke next.

"He's not the leak, he's the bluff. Time to get the real leak, you are, of course, invited, Mike." Tim was moving fast, wanting this day over with as soon as possible. He shot across the grounds, into the SpecOps building, where Louise was waiting for them, holding the elevator.

"Here's the call recording, and you were right. The call came via Extension Six-Four-Three-Nine, Cams desk."

"Thanks, Louise. Mike,we don't know the full extent of the leak, whether this is bigger than we know. You are authorised to shoot to kill, if necessary. Deputy Director, watch from a distance."

"Sorry, McGee, I'm gonna be there."

"No, you are not, sir. You are gonna stay by the elevator, you move onto the main floor, and these two" pointing to the biggest guards around them, "Will carry you into the elevator and escort you away from the building. If you don't agree now, you don't come with us. Your choice. Make your decision quickly." Tim was not taking the Deputy Director into an unknown situation.

"OK, Tim, I'll go along with this." Vance kept a straight face, inside he was smiling. Here was a man willing to go up against the Deputy Director in front of fellow agents and risk being overruled. Vance couldn't wait to see where this man ended up in the future.

"Cam, you stay and hold the elevator. Louise, you are with me. Mike, have your security guards on each stairwell."

"Tim, you need a weapon." The first time Mike said "Tim" was in a possible life or death situation. This made Tim smile.

"Mike, I've got weapons, just not a Sig Sauer. I'll be fine. Move out people, wait for the signal." Tim gave the security agents time to get into position on the four stairwells, before sending the elevator to the third floor. He wanted this over and done with. As the doors opened, Karl was waiting for them.

"Tim, no more calls made."

"Thanks, any sign of a weapon?" Tim wanted to minimize casualties.

"No. Not that I've seen."

"Good, you armed?" Karl moved his jacket to one side, showing his standard weapon, and moved his left foot, indicating his back up.

"How we doing this?" Karl had several ideas for the takedown, but would follow where Tim lead.

"Cover me. I'm gonna keep all attention on me. One wrong move, shoot to kill. Understood?"

"Understood." Karl had been an agent long enough not to question shoot to kill orders.

"Excellent, cover me." Tim moved away from the elevator, Louise and Karl following discreetly, spreading out over the floor, Mike Murray following almost directly behind him, using Tims body to hide his approach. They watched as Tim got closer, his hands behind his back. When Tim got to the door, he turned.

"Bobbi, I need your written confession. Along with all details about any payments received from the journalists you have leaked to." Tim kept his eyes pinned to the woman, watching as her right arm moved, but Tim was faster. The knife he carried at the small of his back was in an open sheath, easy to draw, quick to throw. Everyone saw Tim move, but no one saw the knife until it was embedded into Roberta Culps upper right arm, pinning her to the chair. Everyone heard her scream of pain, and watched in amazement as Timothy McGee approached her with no emotion showing on his face.

Francesca Aird had been at SpecOps six months, this was her first assignment on graduation from FLETC. She hadn't known Louis Powell, having only spoken to him three times in six months. She had spoken to McGee more, but still didn't know the man. But what he said next would stay with her for the rest of her life.

"Roberta Culp, you are a traitor. You have betrayed this agency. You have betrayed your oath. You have betrayed the Constitution. You have betrayed the United States of America. Dante has a whole circle of Hell waiting for you when you die. I hope it hurts much worse than what happens next." With those words, Tim pulled the knife out of her arm, quickly and without effort.

The traitor screamed again, clutching her arm, the blood spilling out of the wound, onto the chair and floor.

"All clear, get her out of here, and get her seen to." Mike Murray ordered, his security forces spilling onto the floor from the four stairwells. It took them seconds to get her off the floor and into the elevator. The SpecOps staff watched as Cameron Madden was escorted in by Leon Vance, both men heading straight for Tim McGee, along with Karl Livingstone and Louise Tyler.

"Listen up. Traitors are some of the worst scum alive. I have no sympathy for them, and I will take them down with extreme prejudice if necessary. There was a shoot to kill order on Culp today. If she had drawn a weapon, Karl, Louise and Mike Murray would have killed her where she sat. If any of you have betrayed this agency and country, now is the time to come forward. Otherwise, I will find you, and it will not be pleasant." Tim looked around the room, wondering how many more people he would encounter who valued money above all else. Even before Tim was an author and had money, he never thought about betraying the United States. "Cameron Madden is innocent, he agreed to play the part of traitor in order to capture Culp. Thank you again for today." Tim turned, heading back into his office, being followed by four individuals.

"Tim, I look forward to your report. Karl, Cameron, Louise, good work today. Your reports will be read with interest, as well. Tim, you want to interrogate her?" Vance asked, knowing as it was Tims investigation and takedown, he had the right.

"Not if you want her alive. Hand her over to the FBI or the IGs office. Just make sure I don't have to see her again." Tim wanted no more part of her in this office or his life.

"Understood. The Director asked me to pass on a message, as well. It came through during lockdown." Tim looked up, hoping it was a trip back to Florida. And Cassie. "Your permanent replacement has been chosen. She arrives two weeks Monday. You are to report to the Navy Yard, two weeks Wednesday, giving you a two day handover period. Thank you and good luck, Agent McGee."

Tim was happy beyond belief. He was gonna see Cassie again soon. Yeah, he had to go via washington, but still, he would be home soon.

"Thank you, Sir. I'll get working on my reports for my replacement. May I ask, SIr, who is going to be taking over?"

Vance wondered how this was going to go.


	9. Chapter 9

Day 49 of assignment- 2 days to go

Tim was stood outside of the SpecOps/Family Crime building, waiting fo rhis replacement. If the Special Operations team thought he made changes, their new boss was going to knock them down and rebuild them from the ground up. Tim watched as she drove towards him, looking very happy to be there, much happier than he did when he first got the assignment.

Over the past seven weeks, Tim feelings for SpecOps had changed. The resentment of being transferred was gone. He regretted having to leave Cassie and the CTOC, but saw the potential in running a department like Special Operations. Focussing on just one small crime area, and a much smaller area of land to oversee, Tim had started to enjoy the job. The only way he could have loved it was if Cassie was much closer to him. They had spoken nearly every day, making plans for Tims return to Jacksonville. These plans were now being moved, as TIm would be home six weeks earlier than they thought.

Tim watched as the new permanent head of Special Operations stepped out of her car, Deputy Director Vances car just behind her.

"Tim, good to see you again. You look like a man about to released." She said, smiling at him,

"Lets just say, I hear Florida calling louder each day. Congratulations on the post, Special Agent in Charge Cassidy." Tim saw she had grown her hair longer than she previously had it, other than that, the woman seemed unchanged. "Thought you were a Washington girl, now." Tim said, laughing.

"Well, its not Hawaii, but definitely warmer than Washington. I might be able to get my tan back here," laughing with him, both of them remembering Paulas words to him when he left the Navy Yard more than three years ago. They saw Vance approaching, the man looking like his normal self, unable to tell if he was happy or angry.

"Tim, Paula, good morning. Paula, how was the flight?" Paula had only gotten in at close to 11pm last night, and Vance had sent someone to collect her from the air strip and taken to her apartment on base, rather than himself. He didn't want to be coming home at close to midnight and risk waking Kayla and Jared.

"It was a late night flight direct from Baltimore, so not too bad. The chopper flight was a nice change though, much quicker than driving. Any chance I can get it on call?" She joked.

"Keep dreaming, Paula." Tim said, "Thats the only time you'll get it. I arrived the same way, but got to go by car to LAX tomorrow." Tim only had today to hand over, but he and Paula had talked and emailed everyday for the last two weeks, doing as much handover as possible. Today would be spent getting Paula used to the staff, and knowing her way around.

"Paula, I'm going to leave you in Tims more than capable hands. He has gotten good results in the past seven weeks, increased productivity, and general job satisfaction according to the latest email survey. I expect the same from yourself." Vance was impressed with Timothy McGee, doing his best to keep him assigned to Camp Pendleton, but knew the man had a girlfriend back in Florida who was currently on assignment. Vance had no problems with NCIS agents dating each other, providing they weren't on the same assignment. If he could have gotten both of them, he would have, but Jerome Craig and Jennifer Shepard wanted these two agents elsewhere. "Tim, I'll see you at 1700 hours for your end of assignment debriefing. Its just a formality, your written report is more than adequate. SAC Cassidy, good luck. You need me, call."

"Thank you, Sir." Paula liked the man, she knew he wasn't one to micromanage, he cared about his agents but wasn't going to hold her hand.

"When its just the two of us, Leon will be fine." Vance still hadn't gotten Tim to call him Leon, and Paula would probably take longer to get used to his management style.

"Yes, Sir." _Yeah, _Vance thought, _these Washington agents need some loosening up._

Vance just smiled at the two agents, and got back in his car. He watched as Paula and Tim headed into the building. If she was half as good as Tim, he knew he had no cause for concern.

* * *

"You called him Leon yet?" Paula asked Tim, she had never been asked to call the Director Jenny after knowing the woman for five years.

"No, and I don't think I'm going to either. Seems weird doing that. Saying Ric instead of Balboa is one thing, but Leon instead of Deputy Director, that takes some getting used to." Tim said, looking forward to seeing his old boss, and the rest of team.

"Yeah, don't think I'll be saying Leon any time soon." Paula was looking forward to the assignment, having put her name forward when the post was sent by email to all MCRT team leaders, as well as task force leaders, and deputies and SFAs. "How has the staff taken the change in leadership, both for you and for me?"

"When I arrived, it was less than forty eight hours after the death of their old boss. They knew I was just a seat warmer, so most of them have kept their distance, so to speak. I've made a couple of friends, but not many. I told them I would be leaving in three months, so thats probably why." Tim didn't regret his decisions from that first day. He didn't want to struggle saying goodbye, but he hoped to stay in touch with Karl and Cameron. Both men had become welcome friends over the past seven weeks, with Cameron being his tour guide, and dinner buddy.

He had given both them methods of improving themselves, career wise. He had shown them his plans for Kei and Amanda, and modified them to suit the SpecOps roles, rather than CTOC. Both of them were very grateful.

"As for the announcement for you, it was subdued, probably because no one knows you. You can pretty much decide how to do things here, change any habits you formed. You've got a clean slate." Tim knew Paula was a great agent, and good leader. But, like himself, had never been in charge of something as big as SpecOps. Then again, very few NCIS agents had, with the agency being so small. Paulas time as an Agent Afloat would definitely help, having to keep an eye on multiple ships in a fleet would transcend to keep an eye on several sections in one building.

"Got it. So, hows the day going to go?" Paula wanted to get started straight away.

"Meet and Greet. All the team are gathered, apart from the afternoon shift. You can meet those guys after lunch. Introduce yourself, before a smaller meeting with the section and team leaders. This way, you get it all over and done with. Then, its me and you time, official handover. Personally, thats my favourite time of the day." Tim was smiling the entire time, knowing this was his last day, and he was less than a week away of seeing Cassie.

"Has Rick taken over from you in the Pentagon?" Tim asked, wondering who got Paula job.

"For now, but its only temporary. There are a lot of SFAs deserving promotion, and the Director knows the Pentagon team lead is pretty high profile. Plus, I've heard rumours of a second MCRT for the Navy Yard. So who knows what's going to happen." Paula had no clue about the new positions and the people being considered.

"Well, as long as Jen doesn't want me taking one of the MCRT jobs, and gets me back to Florida, I'll be a very happy agent."

Tim was wondering who would get the MCRT jobs, hoping Rick Hall and Jim Nelson would get the promotions they deserved. He knew Jim might turn it down, having eighteen month old twin sons took some work on their own, let alone with a team of agents to worry about.

Tim sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening, _Please don't take Cassie away from me._


	10. Chapter 10

Deputy Director Leon Vance sat at his desk on Camp Pendleton, rereading the temporary assignment completion report of Special Agent Timothy McGee. To say Leon thought of the man as modest was an understatement. The report was free of embellishment and gloating of the man, but full of praise for the Special Operations team. The report told of intelligence reviewed, takedowns accomplished, investigations launched but it was free of comparisons with the previous six months.

McGee made no mention of the increased productivity from the teams, or the increased job satisfaction. Luckily for Vance, each of these reports came with a report by the Deputy Director responsible for the area in question. SpecOps fell under Vance, along with the rest of Camp Pendleton, along with NCIS operations throughout the North West United States, and states from California to Colorado. Vance had several job openings in his territory, and wanted McGee for nearly all of them. However, Shepard wanted him back, and Craig had made it to plain to Vance that the assignment would not be extended, no matter what.

Vance began writing his report for McGees performance as head of SpecOps. As he did so, he was thinking back to the meeting with DiNozzo and McGee. He saw a side of McGee he wished he saw more often, a side he would need when he was Director of NCIS. Craig, Shepard and himself had all talked about it. It was not a case of if McGee would be NCIS Director, it was case of when.

_Flashback_

_Vance was waiting in his office, watching as Tim McGee walked across the floor. He poured the man a coffee, milk, along with a spoonful of splenda, knowing the man kept to a low sugar diet, unless he was eating nutter butters. He had caught the man raiding the vending machine when he was stuck late in the office. He waved Tim in, setting his coffee down for him._

"_Morning, Tim. You all set for this?" Vance was planning to get DiNozzo in and kick him out faster than any other dismissal he had ever done._

"_Yes, Deputy Director." Vance smiled._

"_Leon, Tim, you can call me Leon."_

"_Yes, sir." Came the response. Leon knew the man had been raised by a career naval officer, and the response of "Yes, sir" or "Yes, Ma'am" was practically ingrained on the man, but Vance would try to break him of this habit, even if he got called Leon just once._

"_Tim, I've read your report, and listened to the recording. This is just a formality. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. If it wasn't for protocol, he wouldn't even be here today." Vance would have loved to have just sent the Agent his dismissal papers through the mail, but he had to give the man a chance to defend himself. "Here he comes now. At least he's on time."_

_Vance watched as the man approached his office, his swagger indicating confidence, almost arrogance. If he didn't know better, Vance would have sworn the man was coming in for a promotion rather than a dismissal. Like Tim, Vance waved the man in, wanting this over and done with._

"_Good morning, Deputy Director, Tim." Vance couldn't believe the nerve of the man._

"_That would be SAC McGee, not Tim, DiNozzo. Show your head of department more respect." Vance couldn't believe the nerve of the man. Time to get this over with._

"_Agent DiNozzo, the reason you are here is to explain your actions, or lack thereof. Did you or did you not follow the orders of SAC McGee to investigate Lance Hardy, a journalist with the _Arizona Star _newspaper?"_

"_With respect, Deputy Director, no such order was given." DiNozzo looked Vance straight in the eye when lied. Vance was floored, wondering if the man thought he was a complete idiot._

"_Then why does SAC McGee claim that you ignored his direct orders regarding the investigation?" Vance knew how this would go._

"_SAC McGee made it clear from his first day with SpecOps that he would see me fired before he left. He got me into the office on the pretense of assisting with the investigation but he did no such thing." Tony just hoped this was believed. "He ranted about how it was so easy to end my career, to make it seem like I was a pathetic nobody. He then had Security called to remove me from the building and put into lock up." Vance had had enough._

"_DiNozzo, previously in my career, I served on an MCRT for six years. I came across all sorts of liars, both male and female, navy, marine, army, air force, civilian, young, old. Even the worst liar I have ever met is better than you." Vance couldn't believe the nerve of the man. "SAC McGee kept a written record of his so called meetings with you. You accused him of being gay, you called the Director of this agency crazy, you attempted to bribe SAC McGee into providing you with help to return to an MCRT for your help in the investigation." VAnce watched as DiNozzo twitched in his chair. "SAC McGee tried to help you by including you in the investigation, claiming you were many things, but not a traitor. You threw his trust in you back in his face. You disobeyed your superior officer, not over something trivial, but over a matter of national security, over a critical investigation into a man with more connections to organized crime than the Mafia." Vance wanted this man gone. Now. " You are dismissed from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Any future application will be declined. You will receive for the prorated salary for your last month worked. You may contest this decision by going through the relevant unfair dismissal claim. Now, get out of my office and off this base. Security." Vance watched as the two security guards came into his office. "Please escort this civilian off the base. Ensure his security id and clearance is revoked, immediately. Thank you."_

"_This way," One of the security guards gestured. DiNozzo just had to get one last dig in._

"_Well done, Probie. You got me fired, hope you are proud of yourself, God knows what Gibbs will say when I tell him." Tim did not take this sitting down, literally. _

_Exploding from the chair, McGee grabbed DiNozzo by his jacket, pulling him towards himself. McGee stepped inwards, half turning his body. As he pulled on DiNozzo, his stretched his right leg out, his hip jutting outward. He then pushed on DiNozzo, his right leg catching on DiNozzos right leg. This combination of movement was assisted very ably by gravity, resulting in DiNozzo having a "Bambi moment". This is referred to by iceskaters as the split second when you falling on the ice, your arms and legs are all pinwheeling, and you seem to freeze in mid air, before hitting the ice painfully. In DiNozzos case, instead of ice, he hit Vances office floor, instead of being on his own, he had Timothy McGee pinning him there. DiNozzo looked into Tims green eyes, and saw instead of the usual calmness, the eyes seemed to shine with green fire. The whole takedown took less than two seconds, from McGee getting up, to DiNozzo going down._

"_You don't get it, DiNozzo!" McGee was more angry with DiNozzo than he ever had been. "I don't care what you think of me. I don't care what you say about me. All that has come out of your mouth today has been lies. All of your opinions of me are just that opinions. Random thoughts you keep saying, none of them true." Tim decided to clear some things up. "As you can see, I'm not as soft as you think. I can outrun sailors on the track and beat them in the ring. I can't run a marathon, but I can run three miles in less than twenty minutes. Thats better than new recruits for the marines. Also, I told Cassie Yates about your comments. The next time she sees you, she says you better have good reason for calling her boyfriend gay." Tim was done with him, pulling him enough and letting go when he got him upright._

_DiNozzo stumbled into the arms of the security men, who had done nothing to stop SAC McGee, partly out of surprise of the actions of the man, the other part by Vances shake of the head when he saw what was happening. Even after what had just happened to him, DiNozzo still couldn't see anything other than his out of shape Probie,_

"_What the hell does Cassie see in you, McTubby?" DiNozzo had been turned by the beautiful more than once._

"_Probably not the six pack, the Porsche, the designer suits, or the nice book advance I got, but the fact I treat her like a person, not a trophy I carry around on my arm. I talk with her rather than try to impress her with film quotes. Yeah, she told me she knocked you back three times." McGee couldn't help rub DiNozzos nose in it. It wasn't that McGee had a narcissistic personality, but that DiNozzo wouldn't get it unless Tim really hammered it home. "I'm not you or Gibbs, Tony. I'm me. I don't do things the way you do. That doesn't make it wrong, just different."_

"_Nothing wrong with different, Tim. Hell, being different is what makes you a better agent than DiNozzo." Vance spoke for the first time in several minutes. "Get him out of here." Vance knew Tim trained with Navy and Marine personnel, but his takedown was textbook, it was a flawless technique. "You practice much with the marines, Tim?" Vance wondered how much they had taught him._

"_As much as I can. I know what you are thinking, but its not how it looks. I only know a few moves, thats as much as I can learn in the time I get. So rather than teach me new things, they make sure what I know is ingrained, that takedown was pure muscle memory, no thinking involved." Tim was glad he had learned those techniques._

"_Glad to see you take care of yourself, Tim. Most agents stick with martial arts or boxing, ignoring the military classes available on base. With that display, you are case in point of being of different, and why that makes you a better agent." Vance wished he could keep this man here, but it was not to be. "I'll right up the report of what happened here today. Might not include the physical takedown though." Vance smiled at the man. "Carry on Tim, see you on Monday for Agent Cassidys arrival."_

"_Yes, sir, thank you." Tim left the office, hoping the treadmill was free at the gym. He needed to burn off this anger._

_Vance watched the prodigal agent leave. Timothy McGee did not realise what other people saw. He hadn't yet reached his limits, or tapped into his potential. Vance knew Shepard had a plan for that. Vance wondered if Tim would follow where Jen was trying to lead him._

_End Flashback_

Vance began reading through his email to Jen, Jerome and SecNav. This email would be seen only by these three, the actual report being downloaded and filed, the body of the email not forming part of the evaluation but Vance decided to inform them of the Tim McGee he saw, the one that didn't fit into any NCIS report.

_From: Leon Vance, Naval Criminal Investigative Service, Deputy Director_

_To: Phillip DAvenport, Secretary of the Navy, Jennifer Shepard, Naval Criminal Investigative Service, Director_

_CC: Jerome Craig, Naval Criminal Investigative Service, Deputy Director_

_Subject: Acting SAC Timothy McGee_

_In his seven weeks as acting head of Special Operations, SAC McGee has been an invaluable asset to the department. Taking over from a fellow agent is always a hard task, doing it due to the agents death is another thing entirely. SAC McGee was a credit to Special Operations, providing a firm hand during a very difficult time. He provided sympathy and comfort to his staff, as well as guidance and reassurance._

_My full official report is attached, but let me tell you the unofficial side of it. Tim came in early and stayed late on the day of SAC Powells funeral, allowing more of the team time off to attend. He had coffee and muffins brought in for the late shift when they stayed three hours over to go over conflicting intelligence. He provided the younger agents with development plans to help them improve, along with more senior agents in order to better themselves. _

_He kept his personal physical training and marksmanship qualifications up to exceptional standard on his own time, often after a shift. God only knows what his scores would have been if he had done it on a day off, probably had set a new record._

_Jen, this man has all the qualities to be Director one day, I'm just not sure if he wants it. Also, this is a heads up. He has someone special in Florida. Before you start transferring him, better ask him about it. Before you ask, she is NCIS. The rest is up to you to find out. If he can keep his investigative skills up to scratch, so can you._

_Jerome, I will be fighting to get this man back, better get ready for it._

_Mr Secretary, it is my personal opinion that SAC McGee should be promoted at the earliest opportunity. He will help develop any agent under his command, and will be an invaluable asset to any team leader he is assigned to._

_Leon Vance_

_Deputy Director_

_Naval Criminal Investigative Service_

* * *

Jennifer Shepard read the email from Leon with pride. Tim was shining, she thought. He was showing everyone what kind of agent he was. She just wondered who Tim was seeing, she hoped that her next set of transfers made the man happy, otherwise she would have some very unhappy people at her door.

She downloaded the report, sending it to Cynthia for printing and filing. She then added to the email itself to a folder in her Inbox. This folder was labelled Wishlist, in her mind she called it the "Am I a genie?" folder. In it were emails from her three deputy directors, team leaders and sister agency personnel, all clamouring for NCIS agents. One day, she wondered if Timothy McGee would have a folder like this when he sat in her chair. She knew it was just time that McGee lacked. But the years had a way of providing that.

She was proof of that herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Tim had been in Washington for eleven hours, and hated all the ones he had been awake bar one. He had slept for nine hours, the last two weeks of wrapping up the assignment in Camp Pendleton catching up with him. The other two were mostly hell, he thought. His luggage was was the last of the plane, meaning because he was one of the first people off, he was one of the last to leave the airport. His flight didn't get in until gone nine pm, he told his parents he would get a cab to the hotel, refusing to stay with them, knowing his mom would fuss over him and his dad would end up talking about work. His cab driver got lost, and tried to overcharge him by speeding up as he got closer to the hotel, probably trying to drive past to increase the fare.

He had missed calls from Cassie and Ric, both this morning and last night. Ric he had talked to, but Cassie was working a case. She had texted him to let him know she would call him tonight. He was staying at the Courtyard Marriott, and so far, he was not enjoying his stay.

His room was great to sleep in, but not to wake up in. There was no coffee in the room, cheap substitute or otherwise. There was also no bathrobe or large bath sheet. Phoning down to reception, he was asked if he had looked. McGee was not the best person in the morning, without a shower and caffeine, he could only be described as grumpy, very very grumpy. The receptionist soon learned what a just woke up McGee sounded like.

"Have I looked? No, I just rolled out of bed and grabbed the phone," McGee answered sarcastically. "Yes, I've looked. There is no coffee, there are no large towels or bath robes. I am spending good money staying here and so far am not happy."

"I appreciate that, Agent McGee, I will try and get this sorted soon." WRong thing to say.

"Soon is too late, the coffee can come later, the towels and bathrobe are needed in five minutes."

"Agent McGee, getting aggravated at me will not help the situation." The young man was finishing a night shift and wanted to go home after twelve hours on duty. However, because the woman relieving him hadn't arrived, he was stuck here, dealing with stuck up federal agents. "I will try and get someone to bring these items as soon as possible." He needed his bed as much as Tim needed a shower and coffee.

"Let me put it to you this way, please inform your manager that if the towel, bathrobe and coffee are not here in five minutes, I will never stay in a Marriott again. I will inform the federal agencies of the service received, and advise them to cancel all contracts with the Marriott group as soon as they can. I will also cancel my upcoming reservations with the Marriott group on my book tour."

The young man named David Parry-Jones, of Welsh descent on his fathers side, now began panicking, opening up a search engine on his computer, looking for references of Tim McGee and author. When the search engine pulled up Thom E. Gemcitys author profile, as well as his wikipedia page, David knew he had to swallow his pride and get this sorted.

"Agent McGee, your towels and bathrobe are on their way. Your coffee is on its way, will be there for when you get out of the shower."

"Thank you." McGee slammed the phone down, knowing he would have to write an apology note to the young man.

David Parry-Jones called housekeeping, getting someone to take the bathrobe and towels straight away. He then phoned room service, telling them to make sure they gave him the best coffee, freshly brewed, full selection of sweeteners, along with cream and milk, and better include a fruit bowl as well, all at no cost. When the room service supervisor questioned him, David told him to search for Thom E Gemcity, that should be reason enough, he argued. Hanging up, David prayed it was enough. These night shifts were paying towards his bills while at Georgetown University. He really couldn't afford to lose the job.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, there was a new Timothy McGee sitting in Room 837. This McGee had had a shower and shave, he had a towel wrapped around his waist, and he was wearing the bathrobe. Previously, the robe had been on the bed when he answered the door to a room service trolley he did not remember ordering. But as it had coffee on it, he let the young woman bring it in.

The young woman was taken aback by the man in the room. She had entered many rooms in her time at the hotel, and seen many men in worse states of undress than this man. But he was a hunk. Sixpack, nice arms, solid chest, and dripping wet, the water running down the centre of his chest between the nicely shaped pectoral muscles her boyfriend would be jealous of. Doing her best to hide her blush, she pushed the trolley into the room, and hurried out again, forgetting to ask if he would like anything else.

Tim did not say anything, knowing he should have answered the door in more than a towel. _Oh well, _he thought, _I smell coffee._ Tim drank down three cup fulls of the coffee with one hotel cup being about half the size of his own mug back in Florida, while snacking on an apple, followed by a banana. Tim enjoyed fruit for breakfast rather than cereal or toast. He would often snack on it during the day rather than have large lunches to tide him over from breakfast to dinner.

Twenty minutes later, Tim was fully dressed, dropping off the apology note at reception for the young man. Tim noticed the looks he was getting from the hotel staff and guests alike. Tim was wearing a DKNY carbon finish dress shirt in blue, the Versace red logo tie that was a gift from the Director, and he had put on one of his best suits, the Gucci striped Monaco suit that he had picked up in Los Angeles itself, going there originally to find something for Cassie. He was planning to give her the dress for their first proper date when he got back to Jacksonville. He hoped to get a table at Bistro Aix for Saturday night, and prayed she wasn't on call that weekend.

Tim left the hotel, his reservation with them open ended, but able to be cancelled at a moments notice with no additional fees. Deciding to walk, Tim enjoyed being back in the nations Capitol. Having lived there for three years, Tim noticed the city had not changed that much. Always busy, people moving in every direction, talking loudly on cellphones. He heard snippets of the conversations as moved towards the Navy Yard, catching words such as "Senator", "Congresswoman/man", "White House", "Court", and his personal favourite, "FBI". He always wondered why so many spoke about the FBI. He wondered if they just said it to seem more important, that people would think they were a federal agent and move out of their way. Either way, Tim knew the city had not changed. After three years, he did not miss it either.

The longer he was away, the more he felt of Jacksonville as his home. And not just because of Cassie. He loved his apartment, he loved the theatres on K Street and 23rd, he loved Lillies Coffee House, Bistro Aix and the vegetarian place two minutes from his apartment. As Tim approached the Yard, he wished for the day to go smoothly, to get his meeting over and done with, and get back to the CTOC. He would be grateful for the opportunity, but decline any promotion Jen offered him.

"You enjoy getting DiNozzo fired, Tim?"

_Just shoot me now, _Tim thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Tim heard the voice of a man he had not seen in three years. Having gone up against men and women far more intimidating over the last three years, Tim felt no fear when he turned to face him.

"Let me guess, he did nothing wrong and I was just being petty, not happy with how the investigation went three years ago?" Tim said, not wanting a conversation like this. Tim wondered what Golden Boy had said to him.

"Did you get him fired?"

"He tell you what he did wrong? Or am I the bad guy here?"

"He says you wanted him out, any which way you could. Is it true, Tim?"

"If you have to ask that question, you must not think that much of me. You really think thats what I wanted, watching DiNozzo get fired, having his career finished and his life ruined, all because that idiot couldn't do what he was ordered? You don't know me, Gibbs. I've changed in the last three years, but I never wanted that. But there was no way I was going to let him get away with how he treated me, the disrespect he showed the Director and this agency."

"And firing him was the only solution?" Gibbs nearly yelled, not understanding how Tim could treat the man he served with for nearly four years like that.

"Let me tell you what that idiot did." Tim decided Gibbs needed a wake up call, that he had to stop seeing DiNozzo as someone who could do no wrong. "My first day there, he called Jen crazy for giving me the post, said that me and Balboa were sleeping together, and told me, in not so many words, that I was under qualified, inexperienced and would fail at the job. I had been there less than eight hours when he told me this."

Gibbs had not been told any of this. He now wondered what else he had not been told.

"Another time, when I was preparing for a teleconference with NSA, NRO, DEA and Homeland Security he told me to stop trying to look like I knew what I was doing, that did I really want the whole of SpecOps watching me make a fool out of myself." Tim knew DiNozzo would complain to Gibbs, and Gibbs would then go see Jenny, but Tim had had enough of the two of them, thinking NCIS would bow to their every whim. "DiNozzo tell you any of that? Or did he lie about what he'd done, the way he lied to Leon Vance?"

Gibbs said nothing, knowing he had taken Tonys words as the truth. He had assumed Tony was right and McGee was wrong.

"Tell me, Gibbs, you still know your own rules? I do. Rule Three, "Don't believe what you are told. Always double check." Rule Eight, "Never take anything for granted". You just broke both, accusing me, not checking both sides of the story, assuming DiNozzo could do no wrong." Tim turned away from his former boss, carrying on walking to the Navy Yard. He knew Gibbs would follow.

"Tim, don't you walk away from me. You have to tell me what happened!" Gibbs demanded.

"Have to? Really? Did I miss the memo where you were reinstated as my boss?" Tim kept on walking, not even looking at Gibbs. "You know what happened, Dinozzo told you."

"I'm guessing that he didn't tell me everything," Gibbs admitted reluctantly. Tim turned on him, his anger shining in his eyes.

"You think?" Tim fely burning fury running through his veins. "He disobeyed a direct order! He tried to bargain his way into a promotion! He lied to the Deputy Director of NCIS! What would you have done? Slapped his head and told him not to do it again? How many chances would you have given him?"

Gibbs was shocked by Tims reaction. The mild mannered man, the green probie agent had been replaced by a man of iron, a man who got things done and took no prisoners. But Gibbs still fought for DiNozzo.

"You still think you were right in firing him?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I stopped him getting fired my first day there. After that, he was told to stay out of my way. He didn't listen and he didn't learn. I have no regrets over what happened to him. At least no one else has to be treated the way I was by him." Tim was done with this conversation. "Now drop it Gibbs, I have to get to the Navy Yard." Tim walked away again, and once more, Gibbs followed.

"You really just told me to drop it? Who the hell do you think you are, McGee? I'm your boss." Wrong thing to say. Gibbs bumped straight into McGees rock solid chest, not noticing the young man had turned and stopped dead.

"My boss? No, Gibbs, you stopped being my boss the minute you cared more about a dead sailor than me. You stopped when you let DiNozzo superglue me to my desk time and time again. I just hadn't realised it at the time. Now, back off before I put you down the way I did DiNozzo!"

"Put me down? Remember, Mcgee, I was trained by Marines."

"I'm still being trained by Marines, Gibbs. You wanna go a round with me, try it. I won't be the one in pain." Tim never turned round, still walking towards the Navy Yard, seeing the walk in gate just up ahead. He felt more than heard Gibbs' movement.

He turned and blocked the arm moving to grab him. He pulled Gibbs towards him with his left hand, his right hand grabbing the front of Gibbs' shirt. Twisting and lifting at the same time, Gibbs became airborne, landing hard on the sidewalk on his back, the wind rushing from his lungs. Looking up, he found a gun pointed at his face, being held by a man with cold fire in his eyes.

"If you wanna be done for assaulting a federal officer, keep going, Gibbs. Otherwise, go sit with DiNozzo while he tries to hit on every college co-ed within thirty miles. Unlike him, I've still got a job to get to."

With that, McGee holstered his weapon and stood up, people all around them, staring.

"Should I call the cops?" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"I'm a federal officer," Tim replied, showing his badge. "Just a misunderstanding that won't happen again."

Gibbs knews that wasn't a question for him, it was an order from McGee. Looking up, he saw the man that McGee had become. This man took no messing, even from Gibbs. Gibbs got up from the ground, slowly, keeping his eyes on McGee.

Tim stepped towards him, the cold radiating from him.

"Report this if you want. I don't care. Tell Jenny, cos I'm going to. In ten minutes when I meet with her. Tell DiNozzo to stay the hell away from me. He won't listen to me, lets see if he listens to you. I doubt it, but maybe your lapdog might learn some new tricks." With that, McGee stormed off, every step powered by unreleased fury.

* * *

Unbeknownst to either man, the entire scene had been witnessed by someone who couldn't believe his eyes. Stan Burley had been getting coffee and breakfast for his team. They had been at a murder scene of a navy lieutenant, called to the scene at 0400 by Metro PD. He had seen McGee walk past the coffee shop, Gibbs following him. Grabbing his order as quickly as he could, he followed them hearing everything shouted between the two men.

He was stunned watching McGee grapple Gibbs, knowing McGee had changed, now seeing the changes in the young man for himself. He watched as McGee stormed off towards the NCIS HQ building, stopping himself next to Gibbs. He had very little respect for his former boss, and let him know it.

"You do report this to the director, and you tell her less than the full truth, how you kept pushing his buttons, I will tell the director the whole truth. I'm guessing my story will match McGees more than it will yours." Stan wasn't done yet. "You had to keep on at him, didn't you? He told you everything, but because it didn't match up with DiNozzos tale, McGee was automatically in the wrong. He had to be the one lying. Gibbs, wake up!" Burley couldn't believe his old boss. "DiNozzo has lied to you, completely and utterly. Stay the hell away from McGee, and from me, come to think of it. Neither of us need you, and judging by McGee, he doesn't want you in his life, either."

Stan hurried after McGee, hoping to get the man he thought of as his friend to calm down before he met with the DIrector.


	13. Chapter 13

Stan followed McGee at a distance, checking over his shoulder to make sure Gibbs wasn't following. When McGee turned into the Navy Yard, Burley got his phone out, sending out a warning.

Tim had walked away from Gibbs, his anger mounting. His conversation with RIc, brief as it was, had infuriated him. He was up for promotion and transfer. To make matters worse, so was Cassie. Tim prayed they would be transferred to the same city, or at least somewhere close to each other. He had taken his frustrations out on Gibbs, not that the man didn't deserve it. _Who does Gibbs think he is? Why did he believe DiNozzo and dismiss me as a liar? _TIm began taking deep breaths, knowing better than to take it out on Jenny.

Gibbs watched McGee leave, with Burley following him. He knew he was in the wrong. He had believed Tony, he had heard what Tony said and saw red. He didn't question Tony about it, he didn't think about what McGee had been like before he left. He just went after McGee, expecting him to confirm Tonys story, for that is what it was. A story, a fabrication. He knew he would have to apologize to McGee, and DiNozzo would be there as well.

* * *

Jen read her message, knowing this meeting would not go well. She called someone and received an answer.

"My office, get moving, wait outside until I call you in."

She took a deep breath, hating this morning already. She had a lot of news for her favourite agent, most of it not good. She only hoped he would do what she asked of him. She moved over to the small coffee table, checking on the cups and sweeteners, and turned to check the coffee was still hot in the pot on the maker. She knew this meeting would not go well, she just hoped it did not end in a resignation. Pressing the intercom button, she spoke to Gale Trench, Cynthias successor.

"Gale, please send in Agent McGee when he arrives, thank you."

Jen sat on the sofa and waited. This could be the hardest meeting she had ever had.

* * *

When McGee walked into NCIS HQ, he was nearly overwhelmed with memories. His time on the team had helped make Tim the man he was, it had provided some of the foundations that turned him into the agent he was, but Ric had done some remodelling, the rest had been Tims work. Tim made a decision to never headslap his agents, or superglue them to their desks. So far it had worked for him, but he still harboured resentment to the men that carried out those actions.

He bumped into Jim Nelson on his way in, promising to come see him when he could. Jim told him he had to come and meet his sons, Douglas and Samuel, or Doug and Sam for short, named after his father and father-in-law respectively. Tim promised to come round before he left again. Tim was hoping to be back in Jacksonville by Friday at the latest. He walked up the stairs to Jens office, seeing his old work area, but they had redecorated, the desks having been moved. Tim wondered where the second MCRT would go. He walked across the catwalk, and into the outer office of the Director. He did not recognize the woman sat at Cynthias desk,

"Hello, I'm Agent McGee, here to see the Director." Tim said respectively.

"Go right in," said Gale, now knowing why some of her friends in the building wanted to know what time Agent McGee would be here. The man was a fox.

* * *

Jen watched the door open, Tim being his usual early self. Jen saw the lingering anger in the man, and decided to get rid of that first.

"Tim, come sit down and have a coffee." Jen watched the man cross her office, wondering if she should even mention it, but she just couldn't help herself. "Tell me, Tim, what does it feel like putting Gibbs on his ass?" She asked, smiling.

"He tell you?" Tim had not expected Gibbs to tell Jenny.

"No, there was a witness, a very reliable one, who heard and watched the whole thing. He said you should have shot him, he would have." Jen really wanted to have seen this.

"He just pushes all my buttons for some reason." Tim was not proud of what he had done, but he did not regret it either. "Him and DiNozzo have a way of getting under my skin." Tim admitted.

"I know, they were two men who you respected and admired, and they hurt you deeply. Wounds like that never heal, they always scar. When they reopen, you feel the pain more acutely. Trust me, it never gets easier." Jen was saddened for Tim, he never should have had to go through that, and she was partly to blame, letting Gibbs have free reign. She had learnt from her mistakes, it didn't seem like the other two men had. "Anyway, lets move on from that. I'll pour the coffee, tell me about your time in California." Jen had read all the reports and spoken to Vance. She wanted to know Tims thoughts.

"I'm not going to talk about DiNozzo," Tim said flatly. Jen nodded at him to continue. "Against my earlier thoughts, I actually enjoyed it. Its a bigger operation than the CTOC, but more focussed, only concentrating on crimes in seven states, rather than globally." Tim reached for his coffee, feeling the warmth spread to his hands. "If it had been something I requested, I could have done more when I was down there."

"I don't doubt it, Tim. I read the reports. A twelve percent increase in productivity, and a nine percent increase in employee satisfaction. If you had stayed the other five weeks, I'm guessing those numbers would have been higher." Jen wondered if Tim knew how much he had impacted NCIS over the last three years.

"Thank you. I have informed Deputy Director Vance, so I might as well tell you, but I left suggestions for SAC Cassidy for changes to SpecOps, along with development plans for the junior staff, and some of the more senior agents."

"Tim, Vance has already been bragging about that. He wants to know if these can implemented on a wider scale as they are better than the ones we currently use. Could they be use for every agent?" Jen would love to have them for the MCRTs and the new agents coming out of FLETC.

"To a degree, the plans I wrote up are done once I know the agents somewhat. They are more tailored to each agent, but there is a basic template I use." Tim admitted, not knowing where this was going.

"Excellent, send it in. I'll send it onto select team leaders before a wider implementation. I know you did the same thing in Florida, so we can say that it works for you, just need others to use it as well as you." Jen was making Tim more relaxed, knowing she had bombs to drop on the younger man. "Tim, I presume you heard the rumours of a second MCRT for the Navy Yard?"

"Yes, Ma'am." She noticed Tim tense up at this announcement.

"I can tell you right now, you have not been selected for the team," she watched his shoulders drop in relief. "Rick Hall has been given the role. This leaves the Pentagon Team Lead open." There was that tension again. "Its been given to Cassie Yates."

"NO!" Tim shouted, forgetting where he was. He looked at Jen, "Sorry, Director", he said, much quieter than his first outburst.

"I heard from Vance you were seeing someone in Florida, and I thought it would be Cassie. Tim, she deserves the promotion. I take it you were hoping to go back to Jacksonville and be with her?" Jen hoped her next bombshell helped the man.

"Yeah, that was the plan."

"Well, I have three openings here in Washington that I want you to consider. Your job with the CTOC is still there, as well, don't forget. If I were you, I'd talk to Cassie first." Jen smiled at the man, wondering how he would feel about the roles. "First, is the head of NCIS Operations on the National Joint Terrorism Task Force. You would be responsible for the agents spread out across the country in more than a hundred field offices, as well as anything that came up concerning Naval vessels, along with Navy and Marine bases, globally. You would be based at the National Counterterrorism Centre here in Washington, keeping hours similar to the CTOC."

"OK, thats the first. What else is open?" That question sealed it in Jens mind. The man would move to Washington to be near Cassie. She hoped she got to see the wedding,

"Second, Director Kennedy at the Counterterrorism Centre has an opening for a new deputy in Operations, as well as in Intelligence. This has previously been a purely CIA/FBI operation, but Director Kennedy was impressed with your work over that Red Flash, as well as what you have been doing since then. When he heard you were up for grabs, he contacted me directly." Jen hoped Tim took this job, it would be the one where he could use everything he had learned over the last three years. "The CTC has about fifty staff from NCIS now working there, you would also function as the liaison between the Directors of CTC and NCIS." Jen knew the man could coordinate multiple parts of the job.

"Finally, head of Intelligence, NCIS." Jen stopped speaking.

"Gloria Tainer is retiring?" Tim asked, astonished. The woman was a living legend when it came to Intelligence, rumour had it she had snuck in and out of every country in Europe over more than thirty years, including Russia at the height of the Cold War.

"She is, in her words, getting on, and wants to enjoy her later years." Jen and Tim were both smiling. Gloria Tainer must have been about seventy, looked older, but could still outshoot and outshout most people half her age.

"How long have I got to think about it?" Tim really did need to talk to Cassie about it. Whereas he had a choice, Cassie was coming back to Washington, like it or not.

"I can give you until next Friday. That gives you time to get back to Jacksonville and discuss all this with Cassie and Ric." Jen really hoped the man came back to Washington. "Tim, give me a minute." Jen stood and moved to the door, opening it and looking out. "Stay there." Tim heard her say to someone he couldn't see.

"Tim, I have Gibbs outside." She watched the man jump out of his seat. "He's here on my request. You and him need to talk, I'll stay here, ok, Tim?" She didn't want to force the issue, but she knew Tim would beat himself up over his actions and treatment of his former boss.

"Yeah, don't expect me not to hit him, though." Jen took that as a warning, rather than a joke, just incase they came to blows.

"Send him in, please, Gale." Jen and Tim waited, Jen hoping Gibbs apologized, Tim hoping not to knock him out. As the door opened, Jen watched the man she had once loved close the door and keep a respectful distance from McGee. "Gibbs, I know everything that you and Tim said, and also, what happened. Want to explain yourself?" Jen watched as he struggle with what to say.

"Tim, I'm sorry." She wasn't expecting that to be the first thing he said. "You were right about everything. I assumed Tony had told me the truth, I didn't check with you, I declared you guilty without any evidence. I let you down, again. It doesn't mean much, but it won't happen a third time."

"Thank you, Gibbs." Jen watched the younger man struggling. She had to help him out.

"Tim, anything you want to say to Gibbs?"

"Sorry about the throw, it was instinct. Where is DiNozzo, by the way?" Tim asked.

"Staying at my place, left him in bed. He's been a mess the last week. Jen, his job?" Gibbs just had to push. Gibbs had witnessed Hurricane Jenny in this office, now he got to witness Mount McGee erupt.

"**You have got to be kidding? After everything I said before, you still worry about him! He lied to the Deputy Director! To his face! In his office! He disobeyed a direct order from his SAC during an investigation into a potential breach of national security! He insulted Director Shepard and SAC Ricardo Balboa! Ignoring what he said to me, the man is history, Gibbs! Don't you get it yet? He is never working here again!"** Tim was out of breath after his rant, his face red with anger, his hands shaking. He looked at the other two people in the room, both looked shocked. None of the three people in the room believing what they had heard. "Sorry, Director." Tim said, sheepishly, knowing he had stepped over the line.

"No apology needed, Agent McGee," Jen stressed her next words, "_Mister Gibbs, _he is right. Everything he said is right, maybe just not at such a volume," she said, smiling, knowing her voice could get even louder depending on the person she was yelling at. "DiNozzo was given a second chance after the investigation three years ago. The reports out of SpecOps were conflicted, a lot of personality clashes, shall we say. His actions during McGees tenure cannot and will not be ignored. I will not rescind his termination from this agency." Jen was supporting Vance and McGee here. They were right, in every way.

"I'll tell him. Tim, look, about today…" But McGee stopped him.

"I get it, Gibbs, I finally get it. DiNozzo came crying, and Papa Gibbs came out of hibernation. Someone had hurt his adopted son and people were going to pay. Just forget it, Gibbs. I don't want to hear it." Tim finally saw Gibbs as what he truly was. A man who cared for his people, but sometimes he couldn't see their faults. Because of this, Gibbs ended up hurting other people, like McGee. If Gibbs was Papa, then Tony and Tim were his sons, but Tim knew he was the son the dad didn't understand, couldn't relate to, so he got closer to Tony. Luckily for Tim, he had a great relationship with his father, and didn't try to replace him. He would have been happy being treated better than how he had been, though.

"Jethro, thank you for coming here, today. But I think Agent McGee is right. Lets forget this day ever happened." Jen stood there, watching as Gibbs left. She saw McGee relax when the door closed, and witnessed his tears fall.


	14. Chapter 14

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was fuming. He had been lied to by a man he thought he could trust. He had assumed everything he had said would be the truth. After having spoken with Tim, and hearing it from Jen as well, Gibbs now knew that everything Tony had told him had been a lie.

Leaving the Navy Yard, Gibbs made his way to his car. He knew DiNozzo was still at his house, not having anywhere else to go. He needed words with his former team member, and soon to be former house guest. This was the worst thing DiNozzo had ever done, he had lied to him, as well as Leon Vance and McGee. Pulling up to his house twenty minutes later, Gibbs jumped out of his car, ready to get the younger man out of bed and out of his house, quickly and loudly.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled, throwing open his unlocked front door. "DiNozzo! We need to talk!" Gibbs watched as DiNozzo strolled out of the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Boss. You speak to Jenny yet?" Gibbs looked at DiNozzo, wondering when he lost the ability to tell when he was being lied to, or rather, when DiNozzo learnt to lie to him.

"Yeah, and I spoke to Tim." Gibbs admitted the truth, pledging not to lie.

"Great! You get me my job back, then?" DiNozzo was smiling now. He wouldn't be soon.

"No. I heard what Tim and Jen had to say, and I believe them more than you. Did you really lie to Leon Vance in his own office?" Gibbs watched the younger man flounder.

"Boss, I haven't lied, about any of it!" Gibbs' lie detector didn't go off. _Damn, _he thought, _DiNozzo was good at this._

"Yeah, you have, Tony. You know what happened before?"Gibbs asked, knowing he didn't have a clue. "McGee put me on the floor and had his gun pointed at my face. He told me what you had done in Camp Pendleton. Neither Tim nor Jen are backing down on this one." Gibbs knew what he had to do. "I don't know why you lied to me, or to Vance. I don't know why you said what you did to Tim. Maybe jealousy, maybe spite, I don't care." Gibbs saw the blood draining from Tonys face. "What I do know is you lied to me. You lied to me over Tim. Tim said I thought of you like my son, and he's right. But, if you had been my son, you would not have treated McGee the way you have done."

"Boss, McGoo is lying to you. He ruined me just because he could." Tony had nowhere else to go, and he wasn't losing to McLoser again.

"No, Tony, you ruined yourself. I can't even bear to look at you. I hurt Tim before, and the longer you are here, the longer you hurt me. I need you out, now. I need you to never come back. Tim deserves an apology from you, but I know he will never get it. Goodbye, Tony." With that, Gibbs headed down to his basement, wondering when DiNozzo had changed into this bitter man who valued himself by being better than Tim McGee.

* * *

Jen had watched as Tim cried himself out, knowing he hated how he had voiced his frustrations, the disrespect he had shown his former boss. Jen thought it needed saying, that Gibbs had to see his former staff as flawed rather than the angels he thought they were. Tim had left her office half an hour later, promising to take the rest of the day off, relax as much as he could.

Jen was sitting at the conference table, signing the transfer orders for Cassie Yates and Rick Hall, as well as the orders to complete the new MCRT rosters. Ric Balboa had seemed much more accepting of Tims transfer options this time around. His yelling was almost non existent.

_Flashback_

"_Jen, why is Tim needed so desperately in Washington? He does amazing work here." Ric was angry with the Director once more. This time, he was in her office complaining, needing access to up to date personnel records as well as meetings with agents across the agencies._

"_Ric, Tim is one of the most in demand agents we have. NSA, NRO, FBI, Homeland security, DOD, Force Protection, everyone terrorism and intelligence task force across the country wants him." Jen was telling Ric the truth. "Lets face it, Tim could do your job and you know it. You are in almost as much demand as well. But I have an SFA that can take Tims, the only person who could take over from you is Tim. Your job is to keep CTOC running, and I promise, you will get more help down there." Jen knew she was being harsh, but every word was the truth._

"_I know, in our first month down in Jacksonville, away from DiNozzo and Gibbs, he began to shine, showing the parts of himself Gibbs kept locked away. He is a natural leader and delegator, always praising and helping, rather than criticising and walking away. What job do you think he will take?" _

"_I am keeping the CTOC job open for him, if he wants it. I've already forced one transfer on him, I won't do it again. I'm hoping he takes head of Intel, or the CTC job. The NJTTF would keep him chained to his desk, merely overseeing everything rather than hands on. Whether he wants to come back to this building, is up to him."_

"_Well, if he takes the Intel job, he's practically guaranteed the next Deputy Directors job." Ric watched as Jen smirked, knowing her game plan for Timothy McGee. "The CTC job could see him transferred to a different agency, along with huge promotions. My guess is he takes either NTJJF or Intel, he'll want to say in NCIS." Ric was not upset that Tim would end up his boss. He knew the man could go all the way to the top, and would not stand in his way._

"_I hope so," Jen admitted. "Because of the upset I've caused the CTOC, if Tim chooses to leave, I give you carte blanche to recruit across the agency. There may be one or two senior agents you can't have, but other than, everyone will be available to you." Jen knew the CTOC was limited in its recruitment, needing agents and analysts with foreign language abilities. "If I were you, I'd follow up on Tims recent university trip. See if any of the students have language abilities. They are on your doorstep, see about getting them in for the day, show them what they could be doing. You won't get them for a while, but they would be ready in a year or two." _

_Jen had been amazed at the sign up sheets Tim and Cassie had gotten. Normally all they got was people for the Special agent program. Tim and Cassie had gotten students interested in Forensics, Autopsy, Intelligence, and the Cyber unit. They had covered every base, and more ninety percent of the students had requested further information after they had received the initial reference packs._

"_Yeah, I'll think about it. Hows the Foreign Area program courses coming along?" Ric was very interested in this program. It helped NCIS employees continue learning languages they had previously studied, preparing them for postings abroad. They had recently began creating courses for people to study at home, such as the analysts who normally were never posted abroad, but whose language skills were needed, now more than ever._

"_Its looking good, they have tailored the program to a more intelligence focused area of study, rather than general course to be continued abroad. Jim Nelson has been helping with the development, encouraging the use of reading books in foreign languages, so that you end up thinking in that language." Jen had taken his advice. "Trust me, Harry Potter is a different read in Russian than English." Jen had noticed she had forgotten some of the Russian she once spoke fluently._

"_Yeah, Terry Pratchett reads differently in Portuguese." Ric had done this for years, as in his previous NCIS job, his languages skills were rarely in demand._

"_I think you will have a nice pool of people to choose from in about three months. Warn your agents, that transfers may be coming, I can't keep your team together forever, Ric. Once there are agents with similar language skills, they lose their priority posting protection." This was put in place for agents whose skills make them uniquely qualified for the role. That protection was in place for every agent currently posted to the CTOC, Ric himself included. Tims language skills were outweighed by his other abilities, and Jen couldn't justify keeping him in Florida for much longer. His language skills could be replaced, as well as his computer knowledge. it was his post as Interpol Liaison and SFA that couldn't be immediately covered, which was why if he wanted to stay, he could._

"_I'll let them know. Jen, if they don't want to leave, I won't force them. I'll fight to keep them if thats what they want." Ric knew that the agency needs outweighed any one particular agent, but he would want a good reason to let one of his team go._

"_Agreed. Now, I have a conference call with five other directors. You can stay if you want?" Jen knew his response before he even said it._

"_Not on my paycheck. Thank you Director, I'll leave you to it." With that, Jen watched the man leave, smiling to herself. The difference between Ric and Tim was their ability to handle the other agencies. Ric worked well with others, but got frustrated easily. Tim was the same way, but he had no problems going around and above them when necessary, contacting Directors and Cabinet members to get the job done. Ric rarely involved SecDef, whereas Tim had no problem getting him on the phone to sort a problem out._

_End Flashback_


	15. Epilogue

_Authors note and Review responses_

_For those questioning my writing abilities, I suffer from dyslexia. I do use a spell checker but it does miss the grammar. Also, it may not be "proper" english, but it is the modern slang version of it. English is not my first language, Welsh is. But, very few people would be able to read it so I write in English. Sorry if it upsets some of my readers, but after some of todays comments, as the saying goes, "haters gonna hate." _

_Rant over._

* * *

"I'm your boss."

Tim sat in Dr. Jay Blocks office. Dr. Block, or Jay as he prefers, was an NCIS psychologist and therapist. Tim had requested a meeting with him over his anger issues. He couldn't see red every time he bumped into Gibbs or DiNozzo, otherwise he'd never stop being angry.

"Yeah, those were his exact words."

"What did you feel at that moment? Not just the emotional, but the physical sensation as well." Jay never just got his patients to talk about how they felt, but the _what _was just as important.

"Anger, rage, disappointment, hatred, disbelief."

"And the physical?" Jay prompted.

"Hot, I felt hot. The heat was all over my skin. And my hands, they were shaking." Tim didn't know what all this meant, thats why he had asked for help.

"Tim, based on what you've told me about yesterday, I have to clarify a few points. You just got back from seven weeks in California, and prior to that, three years in Florida. How did you relax in Florida?" Jay had a rough idea what was wrong with this man.

"I relaxed." Tim said.

"I understand that, but how? Exercise? Movies? What did you do during your non-work hours?"

"I went to the theatre, I went for walks and drives. I read on my balcony, I spent time with my friends, I cooked for them. I spent time alone."

"OK, Tim, in your seven weeks in California, in a different apartment with no friends, how much of that did you do?"

"I went for a couple of drives and walks, I spent time with a couple of new friends. The only reading I did was work related." Tim watched as Jay smiled at him.

"Exactly. Your whole routine for the past seven weeks has been different. You were, or maybe are, angry at Gibbs and DiNozzo, possibly at the Director as well. However, with not relaxing over the past weeks as you have been doing for three years, your mind, and more than likely body, have become tense." Tim wasn't too sure how to take this. "Did you cook for anyone in the past seven week?" Jay asked, watching Tim shake his head. "Have anyone over the night? Or a drink?" Another shake of the head. "When you were alone, were you almost always working? Even on weekends?" Tim nodded, not even looking at the man now. "Tim, its simple, you have worked too hard with little rest, and what rest you had was not the rest you have become accustomed to."

Jay had seen this many times in NCIS employees, and the cure was simple enough. "Tim, when you get back to Florida, take a few days to relax. Have your friends over, read a book, sit on your balcony. If your anger persists after a couple of weeks, schedule another appointment."

"Thats it?" Tim asked, not quite believing it was this simple.

"Would you rather the stereotypical therapy session?" Jay asked, with a hint of sarcasm. "Talk about your childhood, ask if your father ever yelled at you, if you thought your mommy hugged you enough?" By now, Tim was smiling. "Not all therapy is like that, and not all cures involve eight sessions and a prescription for medication." Jay was all business now. "Most people improve only once they have admitted something is wrong. You've done that. Most people accept things have changed in their lives and say they coped brilliantly. You admitted you struggled with the change, mainly to other changes to your life, such as the beginning of your new relationship. Like I said, if the issues continue, schedule an appointment with either myself, or the counselor on base at Mayport. Tim, you are not as bad as you feel, trust me." Jay smiled at the man, wishing the majority of his patients were as open to therapy and self reflection as Timothy McGee was.

"OK, I may be moving back to Washington in the near future. I'll probably book a few sessions, if you don't mind, more as a preventative measure, than a cure, if thats ok?" Tim hoped it would be, he didn't want to start screaming at Cassie.

"That's fine, Tim, glad to help." Jay watched the man leave, hoping not to see him again soon, after all, most therapists wish never to see people, but not all wishes are to granted.

* * *

Tim had bit the proverbial bullet, while putting his head in the lions mouth at the same time. He was having dinner with his parents and sister. His dad was just bursting with pride about his son, and not just his NCIS career. William McGee was firmly against nepotism, and never helped his son in his career. He had helped his son with his education, helped him financially when he needed it, but everything at NCIS was all Timothy. In his mind, no father could be prouder than he was, especially after his son was a published author as well as an NCIS special agent, and was finally settling down. Will had heard the rumours surrounding his sons sexuality for many years, but never cared. When both his children were born, he silently vowed to love them unconditionally, to support them in everything they would do. This he had done, and would continue to so. As long as his wife and children were happy, he was happy. Tonight, the man was ecstatic.

"When are you going to introduce us, Tim?" His mother wanted to meet her future daughter-in-law.

"After we have both settled back in Washington, Mom. I don't us all getting together and me and Cassie being exhausted and on call. Just give me a few weeks." Tims request was not outrageous, it was very logical, very _Tim,_ as Sarah would say.

"OK, enough about my big brother. Time to talk about me." Sarah had missed the family dinners, and her brother more. "Dad, I need a new car." Tim smiled at his mom, knowing how these conversations went.

"I need a new hairline, its nice to want things." Tim loved his dads wit, it was one thing he hadn't inherited, along with the hairline.

"I need a new laptop." Sarah was prepping for her proper need.

"I need a tutor for the one I've got." This was true, not just a rejoinder. With Tim being so far away, William hadn't gotten his crash course that normally came from Tim whenever the Navy changed his laptop.

"I need two thousand dollars for a security deposit." Sarah was moving again, it seemed.

"Where is it?" Dad had become Admiral McGee within two words. _Security deposit. _New place, new risks.

"Anacostia, seventh floor, up to date security, extra locks on the door, as well as separate alarm system." Tim and his sister had been drilled about security concerns when his dad had been promoted to Admiral more than ten years ago, and again when he joined the Joint Chiefs of Staff. "I've done all the checks, and its fine. I just need the help with the deposit. i can pay it back once I've got the deposit back off my current place."

"You have a deal." William and Sarah even shook on it, an old family joke that lived on to this day. William knew his daughter would give him the money, and Alice would spend it on her straight away, in some way. They always did this for their children. They had moved both kids around when they were younger, different bases and countries every couple of years. When it came to settling down and having a proper home, Will and Alice had agreed to help as much as they could.

"Tim, what are you doing about a new apartment?" Alice had always hated his old place, and after seeing his Jacksonville apartment, she hoped her son kept the same standards.

"I've seen a place in the Atlas District. Two bed, two bath, balcony, kitchen/diner area. It has a pool and fitness area as well. Or, Skyline Towers." Tim hoped he hadn't given his mon whiplash, her head had turned so quickly at the mention of these apartments.

"Smithsonian, Mount Vernon or Dupont?" His mom practically demanded. Being the wife of an admiral, Tim knew his mom kept up to date on the latest living spots in the city. She was an amateur interior designer and house renovator. These passions, along with antiques, he had inherited from his mother, those genes completely missing Sarah.

"Smithsonian or Mount Vernon most likely, just because of the extra space." Tim had looked at apartments with two or more bedrooms, same in bathrooms, with a balcony being a deal breaker.

"And will you be cooking meals for one or two?" Tim glared at his sister. He and Cassie hadn't even been on a proper date where he had asked her out, and she had to see if he was going to ask her to move in.

"I'll cook for Cassie soon. Cooking for you is way off in the distant future." The parents were smiling at their children, enjoying the familial banter, relishing the fact they don't hear it every day, followed by slamming doors. The McGees may be a loving family, but in its earlier years, the family had their fair share of screaming matches.

"Me and Cassie, I'm not rushing it, if she wants to move in with me, or me with her, thats fine. If not, thats fine, too." Tim was being truthful about this.

"Good to know, son. Now, before we hear anymore of your new home, which your mom is anxious to discuss," the Admiral smiled at his wife as he said this, knowing her hobby had stopped her from worrying when he was at sea, " We are here to celebrate."

All four of them raised their glasses.

"To Sarah, for becoming a published author, like her brother, and on becoming the newest teacher at the Washington International School." They all cheered at this. "And to Tim, for becoming the newest…"

_to be continued in the next adventure, "Do You Know I'm Watching?"_


End file.
